De Dragones y Demonios
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Hijos de una aventura, criados por una madre soltera y una (casi) extraña. Naruto y Wendy son huérfanos o al menos eso piensan, pronto comienzan a vivir en Konoha. A vivir la vida de un Shinobi: "Un Shinobi debería de ser capaz de alcanzar la paz" [Hermanos Dragones] (Incesto)
1. Los Hermanos Marvell

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **01: Hermanos Marvell**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Antes de comprometerse con Kushina, se podría decir que Namikaze Minato, tenía una vida muy libertina. Se podría decir que hacía gala de su apodo: "el rompecorazones de Konoha". En aquel tiempo en el cual nada le importaba, llegó a tener un amorío con una mujer llamada Sora Marvell, sin saber que esa mujer era de hecho una dragona celestial.

Una dragona cuyo verdadero nombre era Grandeeney.

La mujer, quien tenía el cabello azul como el cielo mismo, ojos azules y siempre vestía de blanco, le demostró en múltiples ocasiones su amor, a Minato, quien la hizo sentirse en las nubes y tuvieron casi un año de amorío, hasta que el rubio le dijo que ya no podían seguir juntos, pues cabía la posibilidad de que fueran descubiertos por Kushina y él no quería que Sora, se viera en ese embrollo.

La dragona estuvo de acuerdo, pues no por nada, Kushina era llamada **"Akai Chishio no Habanero" (Habanero Sangriento)** , esa misma noche, él y Sora se despidieron de su amor, habían tenido una larga y última noche juntos, justo antes de que la dama de cabello azul desapareciera.

Sora había tenido que criar ella sola a sus hijos: un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, a quien llamó Naruto. [A ella se le ocurrió mientras que comía] Y una niña de cabello azul, ojos azules y que siempre llevaba un vestido azul/amarillo, a quien llamó Wendy.

Ambos niños crecieron, hasta sus **7** años, sin conocer la verdadera identidad de su madre, quien se había puesto el apellido de Marvell.

Fue entonces, cuando una dama de cabello púrpura, ojos negros y vestido blanco, apareció pidiendo un lugar para pasar la noche, Sora no se negó, la mujer parecía desamparada y ella nunca le daba la espalda a nadie, dicha mujer se llamaba Murasaki.

Pronto, Murasaki pudo pagarle a Sora por su favor de alojar a una extraña en su hogar, pues la misteriosa dama de cabello púrpura dijo que quería enseñarle su magia a Naruto. Dijo además que conocía su secreto: sabía que ella era una dragona celestial. La inquilina rompió en llanto y contó su propio secreto: era una demoniza, quien se enfrentó a uno de los reyes del infierno y luego escapó, fue atacada por demonios al llegar al mundo humano, quienes estaban tan debilitados como ella y que solo semanas despues, pudo emplear su magia y sacar fuerzas, para escapar de ellos.

― **Nunca podría decirte que te fueras de mi hogar** ―dijo Sora con una sonrisa ― **Les agradas a Wendy-Chan y a Naruto-Kun, pero si quiero pedirte algo.**

― **Adelante, Sora-San** ―dijo Murasaki, desesperada por pagar su deuda.

― **Enseñarle a Naruto-Kun, a usar tu magia. Convierte a mi hijo en un Devil Slayer de fuego purpura, pues él no puede usar mi magia celestial y no puede ser un Dragón Slayer como Wendy-Chan** ―dijo Sora, Murasaki asintió, aun sin creerse nada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los siguientes **2** años _(los gemelos con 9 años)_ fueron de entrenamiento para ambos niños, cada quien con su respetiva magia Slayer. Ambas mujeres les dijeron que jamás debían de revelar que sabían magia, que dijeran que era Chakra. Wendy y Naruto obedecieron a su madre y prometieron que si en algún momento, conocían a alguien dirían que poseían **Fūton** [Wendy] y una condición física que volvía su **Katon** purpura [Naruto], aunque claro: otro problema, era que ellos no tenían Chakra o bueno: si lo tenían, pero no lo usaban, sino que obviamente, usaban su magia, además de eso, ambos niños aprendieron el **Taijutsu** de su madre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Palacio del Damiyō de Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante el Damiyō, se encontraba un Ninsō, el cual había estado en una misión, a la cual él y un grupo de Ninsō's fueron enviados, por el propio Damiyō, pues el llamado "Monte del Fuego" estaba siendo saqueado y no podían permitirlo, pues dicho monte era un símbolo de Hi no Kuni, pero también era un lugar habitado por civiles.

―Damiyō-Sama, todos los saqueadores están muertos ―dijo el Ninsō ―Nosotros nos hicimos cargo de ellos, pero también nos encontramos con una pareja de Kunoichis (Sora y Murasaki), quienes realizaron un Jutsu combinado de Fūton y Katon. Eliminaron a los saqueadores, nos pidieron que cuidáramos de sus hijos ―el Damiyō alzó su ceja y una pareja de Ninsō's se hicieron a un lado, dejando ver a Naruto y a Wendy.

 **Los hijos bastardos del Yondaime Hokage, se encontraban ahora ante el Damiyō de Hi no Kuni.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hiro Mashima pertenece a Fairy Tail.**

 **N/A Diego: Perdonen que sea tan corto, pero no se nos ocurrió nada más.**

 **N/A Laura: Supongo que en el próximo capítulo, presentaremos a los hijos de Kushina.**

 **::::**

 **02**

 **::::**

Había algo extraño en "los niños sobrevivientes de la montaña del fuego" o al menos, eso pensaban los ciudadanos de Hi no Kuni, quienes habían convivido con los Ninjas de Konoha, con los Ninsō del templo del fuego y sabían lo que era el Chakra, aunque no eran Shinobis, pues casi en su totalidad, los habitantes de Hi no Kuni, eran simples civiles, pero aun y con eso, podría decirse que hasta los civiles podían notar esa "aura" alrededor de otros, que les indicaba si era un Shinobi o no lo era. Los infantes, quienes vivían en el palacio del Damiyō, definitivamente no eran Shinobis y su "aura" era más cálida, aun y con todo eso, ambos niños se habían ganado el cariño de los habitantes de Hi no Kuni o más específicamente: de la ciudad feudal.

Ambos niños tuvieron muchos juguetes, ropa y tenían a un grupo de personas quienes les daban lo que pidieran, aunque Wendy y Naruto, entendían que aquello era temporal y no abusaban de la hospitalidad de esas personas, como si lo hacían los nobles, cuando iban a hablar con el Damiyō. La sirvienta que era más atenta con ambos niños, se llamaba Nami y había sido una Jōnnin de Konoha, hasta que su familia fue masacrada una oscura noche.

 **Recuerdo**

 _El día había empezado con mucha normalidad, Nami se vistió y luego fue a la Estación de Espera Jōnnin, recibió una misión rango A de matar a 3 Nukennin de rango Chūnnin: 1 de Konoha y 2 de Iwa. No fue difícil dar con ellos y matarles empleando un único Jutsu Doton, el cual hizo que el suelo se transformara en arena y apareciera un agujero en medio de la zona. La arena les impidió escapar y luego ellos cayeron por dicho agujero, muriendo._

 _Cuando volvió a la aldea (ya era de noche) y llegó al complejo Senju, soltó un grito, al ver a todos los miembros de su clan muertos._

 _Algunos decapitados, otros desmembrados._

 _De la noche a la mañana, Senju Nami, se había convertido en la última miembro del clan Senju (aparte de la Sen'nin Senju Tsunade, quien vivía fuera de la aldea)_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Nami vio que los niños se habían quedado dormidos, mientras que jugaban. Les sonrió, los cargó hasta sus camas: primero uno y luego el otro.

La dama salió de la habitación y ambos niños y fue a su propia habitación.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Wendy, comenzaron a recibir clases básicas en el palacio del Damiyō, gracias a un profesor particular, además de uno de los Ninsō del templo del fuego, quien les enseñaba las bases para moldear Chakra.

Ni el Damiyō, ni su nuevo maestro: Senji, estaban al tanto de los "Kekkei Genkai", que se "activaron" en los cuerpos de ambos niños, cuando adquirieron su Chakra.

En el caso de Wendy, ella controlar una magia de viento, y cuando ella pudiera fusionar su magia y su **Katon** , al mismo tiempo y acceder al modo Sen'nin tendría **Shakuton (E. Quemar)**.

En el caso de Naruto, él controlaba una magia de fuego y cuando pudiera fusionar su magia y su **Doton** , obtendría el **Yōton (E. Lava)**.

A ambos niños se les habían enseñado unos pocos Jutsus de sus elementos ( **Katon** y **Doton** ), luego de eso, habían sido enviados a Konoha, para vivir allí, en compañía de sus sirvientas, quienes eran Kunoichis-Ninsō y les enseñarían sobre el Chakra.

Naruto seria cuidado por Nami y Wendy por una sirvienta llamada Akane, quien tenía Katon.

 **Los primogénitos del Yondaime Hokage, acababan de llegar a Konoha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hiro Mashima pertenece a Fairy Tail.**

 **::::**

 **03**

 **::::**

El matrimonio de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina era llamado por muchos "el matrimonio perfecto". Ambos se sentían muy cómodos el uno, al lado del otro y no se tenían ningún secreto, eran tan transparentes, que muchos pensarían que Namikaze Minato, era incluso monje y un santo.

Hace 7 años, el Kyūbi no Yoko apareció en Konoha y causó una gran destrucción. Kushina había dado a luz y luego el Kyūbi estaba libre y destruyendo la aldea, Minato puso a salvo a su familia, enfrentó a Kyūbi y el Bijū fue encerrado dentro de los hijos de Kushina y Minato: Kaito y Saori, pero aun y con todo, Minato acabó cayendo en coma.

Cuando el Yondaime despertó, encontró que el consejo del Hokage y el consejo civil, habían hecho de las suyas: el programa NE, había sido reactivado; los civiles ahora tenían derecho a decidir sobre el programa educacional Shinobi, además de que podían opinar sobre los temas Ninja. Y por si todo aquello fuera poco, la academia había sido (en palabras del Yondaime) "Profanada", pues habían sido eliminadas aquellas practicas graficas y que «podían asustar a los niños; los niños deberían de tener mentes sanas y puras»

Los siguientes 7 años, Kaito y Saori habían sido entrenados hasta el cansancio por sus padres, para aprender a usar el Chakra de Kyūbi (Kaito) y su Yōki (Saori), sin embargo, más pronto que tarde ese poder acabó por agotarse dentro de ambos niños y unos extrañados Minato y Jiraiya, decidieron revisar los Fūin en los hijos del Hokage rubio, solo para encontrarse con que Kyūbi no estaba sellado en ellos, solo tenían su poder.

Poder que ya se había agotado. Shinigami se había llevado el alma de Kyūbi para juzgarla [O eso pensaban ambos hombres]. Sin embargo, un problema extra surgió tras eso: los Tenketsus de ambos niños, se atrofiaron y no contaban con los grandes causales de Chakra característicos del clan Uzumaki, sino que ahora solo tenían el Chakra estándar de un Chūnnin.

Aun así, Kaito y Saori se comprometieron a superar aquel inconveniente y en proteger a Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era un nuevo día y todos estaban en el salón de clases. Este era, el primer día de clases, más específicamente y esperaban impacientes a que comenzara.

Las clases resultaron ser, algo… extrañas para algunos niños que ya contaban con un entrenamiento Shinobi previo, como lo eran: Kaito, Saori, Sasuke, Naruto o Wendy, pues eran clases 100% civiles.

―Bueno niños ―dijo la Sensei ―Los dejaré, para que se conozcan. La clase finaliza en **20** minutos y los tendrán para ustedes ―Los niños hicieron grupos, de estudio y algunos decidieron salir del salón (aun en contra de las palabras de la mujer).

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―escucharon todos y decidieron ir a ver, que pasaba. Era Kiba, uno de los niños quien había decidido salir y jugar con su Ninken, ambos estaban en el suelo y era causado por una pareja de Gennin.

―Entréganos, tu dinero ―ordenó un Gennin, tomando a Kiba del cuello.

― ¡Oye, suéltalo! ―gritó Shikamaru y los 3 Gennin se acercaron al grupo de estudiantes.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó la única niña del equipo Gennin.

― ¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombras) ―exclamó el Nara, atrapando a los 3 niños mayores.

― ¡Sabe Ninjutsu! ―dijo el segundo, ahora verdadera intimidado.

―No es el único ―gruñó Naruto, acercando su mano derecha al cuello de uno de ellos, su mano era rodeada por fuego.

―O… oye… Hideki ―dijo el segundo de sus compañeros intimidado.

―Si… ya… ya lo note ―dijo el primer Gennin.

―E... escuchen, libérennos y… y los dejaremos en paz ―dijo el tercero, fueron liberados y corrieron lejos de la institución civil.

―Vengan, volvamos al salón ―dijo Wendy, todos la siguieron. Más atrás, estaban Kaito y Saori.

―Oye Saori ―habló Kaito― ¿Ese chico Naruto, no te parece un tanto raro?

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Saori.

― ¿El cabello rubio y los ojos azules, no te recuerdan a Otosan? ―preguntó Kaito, sintiéndose levemente intimidado a causa de que era un sensor, pero no tenía practica y no podía controlarlo a voluntad, razón por la cual, sentía las presencias de todos a su alrededor y al ser sus hermanos mayores, híbridos entre un humano y un dragón, Kaito sentía la gran cantidad de Chakra y Magia dentro de ellos, aunque aun era muy joven y no conocía cuantas cosas, ocultaba este mundo.

 **Aun así, el misterio de los Marvell era grande y Kaito y Saori, estaban dispuestos a investigar a sus hermanos mayores.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hiro Mashima pertenece a Fairy Tail.**

 _ **(N/A Diego: Lo lamentamos mucho, pero olvidamos completamente a Naruko y por algún motivo, ambos hicimos un paralelo de Saori = Naruko, pero pudimos recordarla hoy; esperamos y no les importe mucho, la forma brusca de meter un personaje más)**_

 **:::::**

 **04**

 **:::::**

Naruko nació un año despues que Kaito y Saori, estaba un año por detrás de ellos en la academia civil.

Naruko veía a sus hermanos mayores, estudiando temas que ella ya conocía y era debido a que ella se encerraba en la biblioteca de la mansión Namikaze a estudiar Ninjutsu y también leía historias de los más grandes Shinobis de la aldea, razón por la cual fue adelantada varios grados en la academia, quedando por detrás de sus hermanos mayores, pero gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones, habían muchas posibilidades de que el director de ambas academia (Sarutobi Hiruzen), la promoviera para la academia Ninja, al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos.

― ¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy, Kaito-Kun, Saori-Chan, Naruko-Chan? ―preguntó su madre.

―Nos fue bien, Okasan ―dijo Kaito, antes de suspirar ―Unos Gennin estaban molestando a Kiba, pero entre todos pudimos hacerlos correr ―Kaito, Saori y Naruko notaron el enfado en su madre ― ¿sucede algo malo? ―Kushina paso: de estar enfadada a relajarse.

―No niños, todo está bien ―dijo Kushina, quien volvió a su comida, recordándose a sí misma, pedirles a sus hijos una descripción sobre esos Gennin y enseñarles lo que era ser un Ninja.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el apartamento de los Marvel: Naruto y Wendy cenaban como normalmente lo hacían, en compañía de Nami y Akane, aunque ambas mujeres se habían ido a dormir temprano. Al día siguiente era sábado, los niños realizarían sus tareas y luego entrenarían.

Las materias no fueron ningún problema y tras un corto tiempo, ambos fueron a un campo de entrenamiento, para pulir sus Jutsus, para emplear más su Chakra, que su magia y no correr riesgos.

Detrás de algunos árboles, se encontraban los hermanos Namikaze-Uzumaki, espiando a sus hermanos Namikaze-Marvel, viendo en gran despliegue de habilidad de Naruto en su **Doton** y el despliegue de Wendy en su **Katon** , los vieron combinar Jutsus y formar **Yōton**. Luego, Kaito sintió algo que sencillamente no supo describir, los pequeños espías siguieron observando a sus hermanos usar fuego verde y viento celeste.

― _Ni siquiera Otosan posee un_ _ **Fūton**_ _tan poderoso como para ser visible_ ―pensó Saori.

Para gran sorpresa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, sus hermanos mayores usaron algo desconocido para ellos, pero que Naruko clasifico como "Modo Sen'nin"

El cabello de Wendy se volvió rosado, escamas y plumas aparecieron en sus muñecas, pantorrillas y espalda.

El cabello de Naruto se volvió negro, sus ojos se volvieron de otro color y sus muñecas parecían manchadas de pintura verde.

Sus Jutsus y magia se volvieron aun más devastadores. Los hermanos salieron de allí.

Pasaron los años y los **5** avanzaban, hasta poder entrar en la academia, con un año por delante y estando primero que los otros futuros Gennin, aunque llegaron acompañados por Hyūga Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten.

Los hermanos claramente estaban más avanzados, pues algo que todos heredaron de Minato, fue el estudio y rápido entendimiento en diversos temas; así como entrenamientos en casa, sobre el dominio de los 3 Jutsus básicos de la academia, además de un excelente dominio del Shuriken Jutsu y Kunai Jutsu.

Los 5 se hicieron grandes amigos y todo el tiempo demostraban su gran comprensión en temas Shinobi, dejando por debajo de ellos y pisoteados a Hyūga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uno de tantos días, Naruko se acercó a Naruto y Wendy, les reveló que ella y sus hermanos los habían estado espiando, dijo que su Taijutsu era algo nunca antes visto por ella y de forma tímida, les pregunto si podrían enseñarle algunas Katas de Taijutsu.

―Yo te enseñare ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a su Imoto.

―Niisan, no creo que a Okasan le guste mucho el que nosotros… ―pero Wendy dejó de discutir, cuando Naruto le habló al oído ―Es una buena idea y no creo que eso esté mal.

―Vamos Naruko-Chan, vamos a entrenar ―dijo el rubio, la chica asintió y siguió a su hermano mayor ―Este estilo se llama **Kanbazu no Ken (Puño del Lienzo)** y está hecho para poder ser fusionado con otro estilo de **Taijutsu** , volviendo a su usuario alguien devastador.

― ¿Pero: qué pasa si solo quiero usar el **Kanbazu no Ken (Puño del Lienzo)** , Naruto-Kun? ―preguntó Naruko algo tímida y pensando que el rubio mayor le diría que obligatoriamente, necesitaba aprender algo más.

―Entonces tendrás un buen estilo de ataque y defensa ―dijo el rubio sonriente ―Te recomendaría que enviaras Chakra a tus ojos.

― ¿Enviar Chakra a mis ojos? ―preguntó ella confundida ―Pero... yo no poseo un **Dōjutsu** , Naruto-Kun.

―Yo tampoco lo poseo, Naruko-Chan, pero: la razón para hacerlo, es porque nos permite ver todo de una forma más lenta, como si habláramos de una grabación que corre más lentamente y no propiamente de nuestros ojos ―dijo Naruto ―Adelante: inténtalo ―Naruko lo hizo, Naruto lanzó un puño al frente.

Naruko lo desvió y Naruto le dijo la forma correcta de desviar un puño, según el Kanbazu no Ken.

 **Esto les permitió a Naruto y Naruko pasar más tiempo, juntos y pudieran conocerse. Pero también hizo a Wendy sentirse celosa de que su hermanita menor, pasará más tiempo con su hermano mayor, que ella misma.**

 **Pregunta para los lectores: ¿Cómo se enterará Minato, de que Naruto y Wendy son sus hijos?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hiro Mashima pertenece a Fairy Tail.**

 **:::::**

 **05**

 **:::::**

Llevaban 2 semanas asistiendo a la academia Shinobi y los hermanos Namikaze-Marvell y Namikaze-Uzumaki, comenzaban a preguntarse en qué momento les había parecido buena idea volverse Ninjas.

― ¿Para esto nos volvimos Ninjas? ―preguntó Naruko con fastidio― ¿Para aprender historia del mundo Shinobi y saber que el Shodaime poseía un Kekkei Genkai que nadie nunca más pudo llegar a replicar?

― ¿Saben que pienso? ―habló Wendy rompiendo el silencio, que se había formado con las palabras de la rubia menor. La chica de cabello azul iba subida en la espalda de Naruto ―Pienso que en la academia solo nos enseñaran lo que es la historia de los Shinobi, sus logros y como es la vida allá afuera. Creo que somos nosotros, quienes debemos de mostrar porque razón merecemos ser Ninjas.

―Me agrada tu forma de pensar Marvell ―dijo Kaito con una sonrisa a la chica.

―Hagamos algo ―dijo Naruto ―A ver: ya todos saben que tengo Doton y Katon ―el rubio recibió un asentimiento de Kaito, Saori y Naruko.

―Yo tengo Fūton y Katon ―dijo Wendy.

Kaito sonrió y se mostró egocéntrico ―Katon

―Suiton ―dijo Saori ―Puedo, sencillamente… apagarte el ego, Niisan.

―Raiton ―dijo Naruko con una sonrisa, antes de hacer una pirueta.

― ¿Qué les parece, si hacemos lo siguiente? ―dijo Wendy y todos le miraron ―En las mañanas vamos a la academia, salimos y nos reunimos en el campo de entrenamiento **17** y luego… cada quien a su hogar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 17**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Bueno, antes de hacer toda clase de Jutsus geniales, necesitamos hacer estiramientos ―dijo Naruto ―Luego, correremos por esta pista de obstáculos que he creado ―Todos miraron la pista y al parecer no entendieron mucho― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** ―el Kage Bushin, realizó corrió entre los cráteres en la tierra, como si fueran llantas de entrenamiento; esquivó las estalactitas en zigzag y escaló un muro usando solo Chakra en sus pies.

― ¡Wow! ―dijeron sus hermanos menores (contando a Wendy entre los "menores").

―Vamos ―dijo Naruto, quien se puso de primero, siendo seguido e imitado por sus hermanos. Luego de atravesar el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto les dijo que realizaran los Jutsus elementales que conocieran, encontrando que los Namikaze tenían un buen repertorio de Jutsus.

Los meses pasaron y no solo el repertorio de Jutsus de los jóvenes se agrandó, sino que conseguían realizarlos con un "número limitado" de sellos de mano, algo que sin duda serviría contra el Sharingan o en general, contra cualquier enemigo.

― _Los hijos del Hokage y esos chicos Marvell son muy habilidosos. Los 5 hacen un perfecto equipo, consiguiendo cubrir cualquier falla posible con el trabajo en equipo_ ―pensó una sombra en la copa de un árbol ― _Creo que ellos podrían fortalecer NE. Necesito decirle a Danzō-Sama._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Minato ―dijo Jiraiya apareciendo de improviso en la oficina.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Jiraiya-Sensei? ―preguntó Minato.

―La profecía ―murmuró Jiraiya algo pálido, pero al mismo tiempo con una mirada calculadora ―la profecía... Minato, ¿le estás poniendo los cuernos a tu esposa?

― ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ―preguntó Minato escandalizado ―Claro que no, amo a mi esposa como a ninguna otra, ¿de dónde te ha surgido esa idea?

―Escucha ―dijo Jiraiya antes de aclararse la garganta ―El rayo amarillo con el hilo rojo y la dragona del cielo, descendencia tendrá. Los hermanos se conocerán y grandes amigos serán. Con los **5** elementos de su lado y con los dragones, ellos podrán enfrentar a la nube roja. El chico del fuego verde, con la chica del viento y la chica de rayo un amorío prohibido tendrá.

 **La sala quedó en un silencio mortal.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hiro Mashima pertenece a Fairy Tail.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

Los siguientes **5** años, fueron un verdadero martirio para todos. Lo único que diferenciaba a la academia civil y a la academia ninja, era que en la segunda eran temas Ninja: historias de Ninjas famosos, Jutsus, instrumentos ninja, etc.

― ¡Voy a matar a ese anciano! ―gruñó Kaito.

― ¡Le voy a arrancar lo que lo hace hombre! ―gruñó ahora Saori, siendo rodeada por un aura lila, que atemorizó a todos.

―No pueden culpar a Minato-Sama ―dijo Naruto, haciendo que los Namikaze y Wendy lo miraran ―La academia ninja está en manos del consejo civil y seguramente, ellos decidieron hacer que las clases fueran así: teóricas, en lugar de ser más prácticas para nosotros ―en medio de la charla, los hermanos llegaron al lugar donde entrenaban, encontrándose con las tutoras de Naruto y Naruko: Nami y Akane, quienes les sonreían.

―Hola, niños ―dijo Akane.

―Akane-San, Nami-San ―dijeron Naruto y Wendy, mientras que Kaito, Saori y Naruko se mostraban confundidos.

―Disculpen ―dijo Saori― ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

―Somos las tutoras y maestras de Naruto-Kun y Wendy-Chan ―dijo Nami con gran naturalidad y con una sonrisa en sus labios ―ella es Akane y yo soy Nami. Lamentamos estar en su lugar de entrenamiento niños, pero no lo pudimos evitar.

―Caminábamos por aquí y sentimos sus Chakras entre mezclados ―dijo Akane con una sonrisa, al igual que Nami ―Por cierto: ¿Por qué entrenan, si aun están en la academia Shinobi?

―Porque no nos están enseñando nada, Akane-San ―dijo una molesta Naruko ―lo único que nos enseñan es historia del continente, además de como lanzar nuestras armas.

―Cosa que ya todos, conocemos ―dijeron al unísono los niños un tanto cansados y aburridos de siempre lo mismo.

―Bueno, yo tengo **Doton** y Nami tiene **Katon** ―dijo Akane ―Podríamos enseñarles algunas cosas ―los niños sonrieron, Akane realizó sellos de manos, antes de colocarlas en el suelo― **¡Doton: Meiro no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Laberinto)** ―tal y como lo indicaba el nombre del Jutsu, grandes paredes se formaron, rodeando a los niños, hasta formar un laberinto ―Para poder salir, tendrán que concentrarse y liberar su Chakra gradualmente, para poder sentir nuestros Chakras y poder guiarse a lo largo del laberinto. Sentir y medir el Chakra del oponente es importe, así el Shinobi puede saber, cuanto de su Chakra debe usar para vencer o si debe escapar para vivir un día más ―los niños asintieron y comenzaron a realizar el ejercicio, pero era imposible, solo podían sentir los Chakras de sus compañeros, fue muy extraño, pues ciertamente sus Chakras se parecían.

― _¿Por qué la esencia de Naruto y Wendy se parece a la de Otosan?_ ―se preguntó Kaito, sintiendo un escalofrió correr por su espalda. Los niños sintieron el Chakra de Nami y Akane, comenzando a atravesar el lugar, juntos, como un equipo. Luego de salir del laberinto, ambas mujeres pasaron a enseñarles un modo rápido de aprender cualquier Jutsu o de poder estudiar cualquier materia a gran velocidad: el **Kage Bushin.**

Las tutoras de Naruto y Wendy eran asombrosas, si ellas realmente eran Ninsō, significaba que debieron de haber sido mínimo Jōnnin o ANBU, para poder impartirles ese conocimiento, que ahora mismo Kaito, Saori y Naruko estaban aprendiendo de ellas.

El tiempo pasó lentamente.

Y dicha lentitud, les permitió a los Namikaze, mejorar a grandes rasgos su habilidad Ninja.

Kaito mejoró su Fūton gracias pergaminos y consejos tanto de sus padres como de Wendy y Akane.

Saori se concentró no solo en su Suiton, sino que también aprendió de su madre a usar las Kongō Fūsa y de Nami aprendió otros Jutsus Suiton, además de que la Kunoichi accedió a enseñarle a usar las Kusarigama.

Naruko fue quien probablemente se llevó el premio mayor, pues ella tenía Katon. Naruto le enseño (a partir de su Devil Slayer) a concentrar el Katon y a darle forma, así mismo Naruko encontró en la biblioteca de la aldea, un paraíso de Katon no Jutsu.

Wendy aprendió que las armas proyectiles (como Shuriken's o Kunai's) podían ser sus mayores aliados, pues con su Dragón Slayer, podía agregarles filo con el viento, así como encontrar un tesoro en la biblioteca, pues la afinidad primaria de la aldea era el Katon. Además de aprovechar sus conocimientos en Taijutsu aprendidos de su madre y de Nami, para incluir los Kunai's en dichos combates, siendo una Kunoichi implacable.

Naruto había sido aconsejado por Nami, quien no solo le había enseñado un par de Jutsus Doton, sino que también le había indicado que fuera a la biblioteca, además de combinar su Taijutsu con su Devil Slayer, enviando fuego verde a sus manos, siendo muy similar al Taijutsu Uchiha: Hiken. Razón por la cual, había tenido varios roses con Sasuke y con la prima de Sasuke: Tsuki.

Tsuki le decía que para no ser un Uchiha, era un gran luchador, ganándose así el respeto de la Uchiha. Mientras que Sasuke lo había atacado en algunas ocasiones con ira diciendo que él no merecía conocer ese estilo de Taijutsu, solo para ser derrotado una y otra vez.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nadie podía creer los equipos en los que habían quedado.

Equipo 7: Sai, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Equipo 8: Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata y Inuzuka Kiba.

Equipo 9: Hyūga Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee.

Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chōji y Nara Shikamaru.

Equipo 11: Marvel Naruto, Marvel Wendy y Namikaze Naruko.

Equipo 12: Namikaze Kaito, Namikaze Saori y Uchiha Tsuki.

El enojo de Sasuke y Sakura era palpable, pues su Sensei aun no llegaba.

Maito Guy, Sensei del equipo 9 llegó en pocos minutos, con gran felicidad y diciendo cosas sobre la juventud.

Yuhi Kurenai, Sensei del equipo 8, llegó solo 9 minutos despues que Guy y se llevó a su equipo con calma.

Sarutobi Azuma, Sensei del equipo 10, se demoró una hora y se disculpó dando una excusa razonable: les habían asignado otro campo de entrenamiento.

Uzumaki Kushina, Sensei del equipo 12 había llegado y con gran felicidad se llevó a sus hijos y a la Uchiha.

La Sensei del equipo 11, resultó ser una ANBU de cabello lila, quien llevaba una máscara de gato. Aquello sorprendió a los Gennin del equipo 7 y Sasuke comenzó a replicar el porqué ellos tenían una ANBU por Sensei, pero la Kunoichi en todo momento lo ignoró, para luego llevarse a sus alumnos.

Para gran ira del equipo 7, Kakashi llegó 3 horas despues. Sasuke se preguntó si estaba pagando por algún pecado de alguna vida pasada, para tener en su equipo a una mocosa gritona, un pálido raro y a un maestro demorado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Bueno ―dijo la ANBU, retirando su máscara ―Me voy a presentar y luego lo harán ustedes ―los Gennin asintieron ―Mi nombre es Uzuki Yugao, tengo 22 años, son una ANBU: significa que vieron algo en mí que me hacia mejor que otros y me dieron un papel en un grupo especial de Konoha y me especializo en Kenjutsu.

―Mi nombre es Marvel Wendy, tengo 13 años, mi elemento es el Katon, tengo una habilidad especial de viento, me gusta pasar tiempo con Niisan y mis amigos, además de ver aves ―dijo la chica de cabello azul, con una leve sonrisa.

―Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruko, tengo 13 años, mi elemento es Katon. Me gusta pasar tiempo con Kaito-Niisan, Saori-Neechan, Naruto-Kun y Wendy-Chan ―dijo la rubia.

―Mi nombre es Marvel Naruto, tengo 13 años, mi elemento es el Doton, paso tiempo con mi Imoto, mis amigos y leyendo ―dijo el rubio.

―Bien niños ―dijo Yugao ―Lo que haremos ahora, será un simulacro de misión Ninja ―los 3 asintieron ―Usaré un Jutsu similar al Bushin, tendrán que derrotar a mis Bushin dentro del límite de tiempo y tomar este cofre ―la vieron sacar un pergamino y un cronometro de un bolso pequeño ―vieron como colocó el pergamino en un tronco, detrás del pergamino el cronometro― ¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! ―un ejército de clones de Yugao aparecieron― ¡La prueba empieza ahora! ―el ejército se fue sobre ellos.

― **¡Hiraishin no Jutsu! (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador)** ―Naruko lanzó su Kunai hacia las Kage Bushin, eliminando a unas cuantas y tele transportándose ante ese Kunai, pero fue capturada con hilo Ninja.

― **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Wendy, lanzando un dragón, el cual destruyó a las Kage Bushin que tenían capturada a su hermana.

Naruko se deshizo del hilo ninja, tomó el Kunai y lo lanzó a la lejanía― **¡Katon: Jigoku Ōkami no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Lobo del Infierno)** ―Naruko juntó sus manos ante sus labios y sopló una llamarada, la cual le ayudó a eliminar a un grupo de Kage Bushin, siguiendo su camino hacia el pergamino, en compañía de Wendy.

― **¡Mikazuki no Mai! (Danza de Luna Creciente)** ―exclamaron las **Kage Bushin** de Yugao, lanzándose contra Naruko y Wendy, con sus Tantō's desenfundados, ambas Gennin se quedaron paralizadas del miedo.

― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra)** ―exclamó Naruto, levantando un muro, entre Naruko, Wendy y los Kage Bushin de Yugao, que venían por el frente.

― ¡Niisan, detrás de ti! ―exclamó Wendy― **¡Tenryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo)** ―Wendy cubrió sus manos de viento y luego las movió en múltiples direcciones golpeando el aire, solo para que segundos despues varias ondas de viento, golpearan a sus enemigos.

― _¿Ella tiene_ _ **Fūton**_ _así de poderoso?_ ―Se preguntó Naruko, solo para ver a Wendy más adelante y a ella siendo rodeada por los Kage Bushin de su Sensei― **¡Katon: Hi no Ken: Uzumaki! (E. Fuego: Puño de Fuego: Remolino)** ―Naruko concentró Katon en su brazo lo hizo girar y luego golpeo a una única Kage Bushin de su Sensei, solo para causar una llamarada, que eliminó a cientos de estas.

Naruto se sorprendió ante el despliegue de poder de Naruko― _¡Ese es mi_ _Hi no Akuma no Ken! (Puño del Demonio de Fuego)_ ―gruñó el rubio― _¿Cómo rayos lo adaptó a su Katon en tal poco tiempo?_ ―Su instinto le dijo que estaba en peligro y el rubio se agachó, esquivando la estocada de un Tantō, para luego lanzar una patada a la barbilla de una **Kage Bushin** ― **¡Doton: Kengan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Puño de Roca)** ―las manos de Naruto se recubrieron de rocas y con ello golpeo y se deshizo de varias **Kage Bushin**.

― _¡Increíble!_ ―pensó Yugao, al ver el despliegue de poder de su equipo Gennin.

 **Había hecho una gran elección, al tomar ese equipo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hiro Mashima pertenece a Fairy Tail.**

 **:::::**

 **07**

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Lo tengo! ―Wendy saltó sobre los últimos 3 Kage Bushin, tomó el pergamino y el cronometro sonó, dando por terminada la prueba.

―Me han sorprendido ―dijo Yugao ―Han superado la prueba y han trabajado en equipo, todo al mismo tiempo. Ha sido perfecto, niños.

― ¡Muchas gracias, Sensei! ―dijeron los 3 niños.

―Vamos a comer y luego les enseñaré un ejercicio de control de Chakra, con eso podrán volver a casa, por hoy ―dijo Yugao, los niños asintieron, fueron invitados a Ichiraku y la pobre ANBU supo que se iría a la quiebra, al ver la pasión por el Ramen de sus alumnos, luego de aprender por las malas, que necesitaría realizar muchas misiones de rangos altos, para poder financiar la comida de su equipo, los Gennin y la ANBU, volvieron al campo de entrenamiento ―Lo que les enseñaré se llama "Ejercicio de Control de Chakra". Deben concentrar Chakra en sus pies, para poder escalar el árbol. Si usan demasiado Chakra partirán el árbol y si usan poco no se sostendrán y partirán el árbol ―mientras que Naruko lo hizo casi que instantáneamente, Naruto y Wendy tuvieron que cerrar su contenedor de magia y activar sus Tenketsus al máximo, para no tener la habilidad de magia y Chakra al mismo tiempo, sino mantener una sola de ellas. Luego de eso, comenzaron a escalar el árbol, obteniendo un buen control de Chakra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #9**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tenten y Neji se sentaron en el suelo, estaban fatigados.

― ¿Cómo…? ―Tenten estaba agitada y se sacó el sudor de la frente con su mano― ¿Cómo pueden Guy-Sensei y Lee, seguir en pie? ―la pareja castaña miró a su singular Sensei y a su singular compañero: ambos llevaban pesas en manos y pies, mientras que lanzaban puños y patadas al aire.

― ¡Vamos: Neji, Tenten! ―dijo Guy― ¡Ambos deben de hacer arder sus llamas de la juventud!

― _Vamos a morir_ ―pensaron ambos con cascadas en sus ojos, antes de ser obligados a ponerse de pie, les fueron colocados pesas en brazos y piernas, para luego tener que hacer lo mismo que su Sensei y compañero de equipo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #7**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡¿Dónde está Kakashi-Sensei?! ―gritó una enfadada Sakura.

―Deja de gritar, nada bueno sacarás de eso ―dijo Sasuke, mientras que su estomago rugía, pidiéndole comida.

Sai estaba dibujando y recordando su misión.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Ante Sai se encontraba su líder, un hombre de cabello negro, vendas sobre su ojo derecho, con un Kimono de batalla blanco y negro y un bastón en su brazo derecho el cual estaba vendado._

― _Recuerda Sai ―dijo Danzō ―Debes de vigilar a los herederos de clanes y si vez que alguno de ellos puede resultar ser un buen aditamento para NE, debes de hablarle de la organización, específicamente, debes decirle esto ―Danzō entregó una tarjeta donde estaban las palabras del anciano y las que el joven debía repetir._

― _No le fallaré: Danzō-Sama ―dijo Sai, desapareciendo en un_ _ **Shunshin**_ _._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

―Hola ―dijo Kakashi llegando ―Lamento la tardanza, un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo. Bueno, comencemos ―Kakashi sacó de su bolsa, un par de cascabeles y un cronometro, el cual colocó en un tronco, para luego atar los cascabeles en su cintura ―Su misión será tomar los cascabeles. Pueden usar cualquier arma, incluyendo Shuriken.

―Pero… esas armas son muy peligrosas, Sensei ―dijo una asustada Sakura.

―Si fracasan en conseguir los cascabeles, estarán atados a un tronco y me verán mientras me como mi almuerzo ―dijo Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo, mientras que los estómagos de sus alumnos rugían― ¡Ahora! ―Sasuke se lanzó contra Kakashi con un Kunai y Sai con un Tantō, pero el Jōnnin había desaparecido, un grupo de Kunai's con unas Kibaku Fuda atadas en un extremo, se clavaron en el suelo y los 3 Gennin's apenas y pudieron alejarse, antes de que las etiquetas explotaran.

Sakura se oculto entre unos matorrales.

Sasuke tras un árbol y Sai estaba ocultando su Chakra, sobre la rama de un árbol alto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

― " _Sakura: detrás de ti"_ ―susurró Kakashi, la chica se giró, grito y se desmayó.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi caminó, pero su instinto le dijo que tuviera cuidado y se movió justo a tiempo, esquivando un grupo de Shuriken's y Kunai's.

―Eso estuvo cerca ―murmuró Kakashi, viendo aparecer a Sasuke.

― ¡Sai y Sakura son débiles, pero yo soy diferente! ―dijo Sasuke, con un Kunai en mano.

―Podrás decirlo cuando tengas un cascabel, hasta entonces: eres débil ―dijo Kakashi sacando un libro naranja.

―Me subestima ―pensó Sasuke, para luego realizar sellos de manos.

― _¡Imposible!_ ―pensó Kakashi en shock― _¡Un Gennin no debería de tener el Chakra suficiente para hacer un Jutsu así!_

― _**¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)**_ ―exclamó Sasuke, lanzando una bola de fuego hacia Kakashi, la bola de fuego acabó por explotar y causar un gran cumulo de humo, pero Kakashi ya no estaba allí― _¿No está?_ ―la ansiedad se apoderó de él, sacó un Kunai― _¿por dónde atacará?, ¿por delante?, ¿por detrás?_ ―Sasuke se asustó cuando alguien o algo, sujetó su pie derecho.

― **¡Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Doble Suicidio Decapitador)** ―exclamó Kakashi, para luego jalar a Sasuke, hundiéndolo en la tierra. Sasuke salió y le sonrió con su ojo al Uchiha ―Sayonara: Sasuke.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura y Sai encontraron a Sasuke y comenzaron a excarbar, para poder sacarlo, pero el despertador sonó, Kakashi llegó, los dejó inconscientes y cuando despertaron estaban atados a un tronco, Kakashi los reprochó por no haber trabajado en equipo y estuvo a punto de mandarlos a la academia, pero Sai habló.

―Somos un equipo, pero no sabemos entrenar o actuar como uno ―dijo el ANBU de NE ―Pero: este es nuestro primer acercamiento formal, aun no conocemos todas las habilidades o Jutsus de nuestro equipo, pero con el tiempo: podemos conocernos y volvernos Shinobis fuertes para el bien de Konoha ―Sasuke y Sakura apoyaron las palabras de Sai y Kakashi los nombró el Equipo **7**.


	8. Demonio y Dragón vs ANBU's

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hiro Mashima pertenece a Fairy Tail.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **08: Demonio y Dragón vs ANBU's**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había pasado una semana desde que los equipos Gennin comenzaron su entrenamiento. Mientras que eran vigilados por Sai, quien era un agente de NE.

Las ordenes de Sai era enviar un Clon de Tinta a cada uno de los campos de entrenamiento, tenía la orden de vigilar a los Gennin y elegir a quienes podrían ser los mejores posibles agentes de NE y los hermanos Marvell estaban en la lista, su Katon y Fūton eran algo nunca antes visto y cuando se lo comentó a Danzō, el anciano se puso muy feliz, pues eran huérfanos y aunque posiblemente se armaría un revuelo a causa de que una pareja Gennin desaparecieran en plena Konoha, ya verían de qué modo podría poner las cosas a su favor y ser inocente, mientras que ambos niños serian convertidos en armas y su aparente Kekkei Genkai, pasaría a otras generaciones de NE.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 11; 19:20**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy, Imoto ―dijo Naruto, mientras que tronaba los huesos de su espalda, para quitarse el dolor que le provocó la peli-azul.

―Vamos a casa, Niisan ―dijo una sonriente Wendy, ambos se dieron la mano y comenzaron caminar, pero sus instintos le hicieron dar un paso al frente, justo cuando un gran número de Shuriken's y Kunai's, iban hacia ella y su hermano― **¡Dragón Force!** ―exclamó la chica adquiriendo su transformación, siendo lo más destacable su cabello, el cual pasó de azul a rosa― **¡Tenryū no Namioroshi! (Onda de Viento del Dragón del Cielo)** ―Wendy formó un tornado, que no solo detuvo las Shuriken's, sino que además causo un vacio que atrajo a los ANBU's de NE, los cuales quedaron atrapados dentro del ataque y fueron heridos a causa del viento mismo, Wendy dejó el tornado y concentró su magia.

― **¡Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala de Fuego)** ―exclamaron una pareja de ANBU's, formando una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño.

Wendy sabía lo que su hermano pensaba hacer, pero lo detuvo. Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras que veía a su hermanita ejecutar su ataque― **¡Tenryū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón del Cielo)** ―Wendy creó un par de torbellinos desde cada uno de sus brazos, los cuales entraron en contacto con el Jutsu de fuego, generando un par de torbellinos de fuego, que eliminaron a los ANBU's, sin dejar que ninguno de ellos escapara.

―Ya vengo ―dijo un sonriente Naruto, enseñándole a su Imoto sus colmillos de demonio, ella le devolvió el gesto devolviéndole una inocente sonrisa que enseño sus colmillos de dragona. El rubio tomó los cadáveres y saltó entre las ramas, hasta alejarse del campo de batalla, para luego dejarlos caer al suelo y tocar la frente de uno de los ANBU's― **¡** **Himitsu no Hi no Akuma Geijutsu: Hi no Omoide** **! (Arte Secreto del Demonio de Fuego: Memorias de Fuego)** ―el rubio movió su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que podía ver los recuerdos del ANBU, pasó en cámara lenta, por los recuerdos del sujeto. Miró a uno que llevaba una camiseta gris pegada al cuerpo y repitió el hechizo, era el capitán y tenía mucha más información: en los recuerdos del anterior ANBU, vio al capitán dando las órdenes a sus camaradas, pero en los recuerdos del capitán, encontró al líder de la organización: uno de los ancianos de Konoha― **Akuma no Hi no Ken (Puño del Demonio de Fuego)** ―el puño de Naruto, se rodeo de fuego verde y destruyó la cabeza del ANBU, luego destruyó los demás cadáveres.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 horas despues; Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzō se encontraba muy enfadado, pues su mejor escuadrón, aun no había vuelto con sus nuevos ANBU's, los mocosos Marvell. Se estaba impacientando e incluso pensó en enviar a Fu y Torune, pero un pensamiento oscuro cruzó por su mente y decidió realizar un Kuchiyose. Era mejor traer a esos imbéciles ante él.

La sorpresa fue mayor de lo esperado: todos estaban muertos, por cortes de **Fūton** y quemados por **Katon**.

Esto no era bueno.

Esos malditos Gakis no tendrían por qué ser tan poderosos, como para poder combatir a un escuadrón de NE.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3** días despues, el equipo **11** se presentó ante el Hokage y le pidieron una misión de mayor nivel, Minato acabó cayendo en la trampa de su pequeña hija Naruko y aceptó darles una misión: Protegerían a un constructor llevándolo y protegiéndolo en Nami no Kuni, hasta que finalizara la construcción de un puente.


	9. Magia vs Chakra

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hiro Mashima pertenece a Fairy Tail.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **09: Magia vs Chakra**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yugao, Naruto, Wendy y Naruko, conocieron a Tazuna y él les indicó la misión: Protegerlo de algunos posibles bandidos y asaltantes, a causa de que necesitaba construir su puente y había ido a Hi no Kuni a comprar materiales, ahora necesitaba volver. Nada era extraño, pero si sospechoso: si su viaje desde Nami, hasta Hi se había hecho sin ningún problema, ¿por qué justo ahora era un problema volver?

―Naruto-Kun, Wendy-Chan ―dijo Yugao― ¿Por qué no nos hablan sobre ustedes? ―la ANBU sonrió.

―Nuestros padres se conocieron y tuvieron una aventura ―dijo Wendy.

―Nuestro padre está casado y nuestra madre fue una amiga muy… íntima ―dijo Naruto ―Él nos abandonó o bueno… ni siquiera sabe que existimos. Sexo rápido, sin compromiso y de una noche. Nuestra madre amaba a nuestro padre, lo suficiente como para decidir criarnos y no tener otros amoríos, entonces: llegó la tía Murasaki me enseño algunas de mis técnicas más poderosas. Okasan le enseñó a Wendy. Ambas fallecieron defendiéndonos y fuimos a vivir por un tiempo en Hi no Kuni ―el rubio y su hermanita sonrieron ―El Damiyō vio algo en nosotros y nos dejó vivir en su palacio, una pareja de Ninsō nos han criado desde entonces ―allí quedo todo. El grupo desembarcó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Tazuna, llevando un gran paquete con objetos para construcción.

―La misión es la siguiente: necesito que me protejan, mientras que construyo mi puente. Un puente entre Hi no Kuni y Nami no Kuni ―dijo Tazuna, los Shinobis asintieron y continuaron el camino, pasando por alto un charco, pero dos personas surgieron del mismo y lanzaron un par de cadenas hacia Yugao.

― **¡Doton: Taju Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra Múltiple)** ―exclamó Naruto, colocando sus manos en el suelo y alzando un muro que los rodeo, el cual rechazó las cadenas, todos vieron a Naruto realizar otro Jutsu y colocar sus manos en la pared― **¡Doton: Bakuhatsu Iwa no Jutsu!** **(E. Tierra: Jutsu Detonación de Roca)** ―el muro se agrietó y luego explotó como una metralla, asesinando a sus enemigos.

― ¡Increíble, Niisan! ―dijo una sonriente y asombrada Wendy, con estrellitas en los ojos, Naruto le sonrió.

―Vamos ―dijo Naruko.

―Esperen, niños ―dijo Yugao, acercándose a los cadáveres ―Estos… son Nukennin de rango Chūnnin de Kiri, son los Hermanos Demonio. Esta misión no es de clasificación C, es mínimo B o A. Si continuamos la misión, estaríamos en grandes aprietos. ―La ANBU se giró hacia un asustado Tazuna ―Por favor Tazuna-San, ilústrenos.

El hombre dio un suspiró de rendición y comenzó a hablar ―Hace 4 meses, Gatō apareció y trajo consigo, su corporación marítima, al principio todo parecía ir muy bien, pero luego trajo algunos Nukennin y bandidos, dijo que ellos nos protegerían, hasta que comenzaron a matar a algunos aldeanos. Gatō dijo que ahora Nami le pertenecía. Pero… hay un modo de detenerlo: el puente que estoy construyendo, nos conectará con Hi no Kuni y con la ayuda de su Damiyō, podremos traer alimentos y los crímenes de Gatō serán juzgados.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero la sangre de batalla de Naruto y Wendy ardía, en ansias de ir tras Gatō― ¿Y qué haremos, Yugao-Sensei? ―preguntó Naruko en modo desafiante― ¿Daremos media vuelta y abandonaremos a Tazuna-San? ―pero Yugao le sonrío.

―Enviaré una de mis invocaciones a Konoha y pediremos refuerzos ―dijo Yugao― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―un halcón apareció, Yugao garabateo una nota y la colocó en la pata del ave ―Vamos ―el grupo siguió su camino, hasta que, gracias a Naruto se dieron cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo y pudieron esquivar una Zanbatō, la cual se incrustó en un árbol. Sobre ella un sujeto se posicionó: tenía el cabello negro, vendas en la boca, correas que cubrían su pecho y espalda, además de un pantalón gris. A Yugao no se le dificultó reconocerlo y desenfundó su Tantō ―Momoshi Zabusa ―miró a sus Gennin ― ¡Rápido: formación de batalla 4!

― ¡Sensei! ―gritaron los Gennin, la ANBU se giró y con su Tantō, bloqueó la Zanbatō, para luego patear a Zabusa.

― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)** ―exclamó Yugao, mientras que sus Kage Bushin y ella misma, se colocaban en 3 posiciones diferentes.

― _Interesante_ ―pensó Zabusa, sabiendo el plan de Yugao ― _Pero no funcionará_ ―El Nukennin rodeo su Zanbatō de Suiton.

― **¡Mikadzuki no Mai! (Danza de la Luna Creciente)** ―exclamó Yugao, atacando, a Zabusa por 3 flancos.

― **¡Senpū Satsujin-sha! (Torbellino Asesino)** ―exclamó Zabusa, mientras que comenzaba a girar.

― **¡Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra y Roca)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que un dragón de tierra surgía del suelo y rodeaba al dragón con fuego verde.

Zabusa se sorprendió del poder de ese Jutsu, el cual lo hizo dejar de girar y caer en el lago, Zabusa intentaba ponerse una vez más en pie. Pero antes de lograrlo, Naruko le golpeo en el vientre con un puño rodeado de fuego y luego le lanzó una esfera de fuego, la cual fue intervenida por Zabusa y un muro de agua, solo para ser atacado por Naruko y varios Kunai's rodeados de Raiton, dejándolo en un estado deplorable, pero antes de que Yugao pudiera matarlo, apareció una Kunoichi ANBU de Kiri, quien les agradeció a los Shinobis de Konoha y se llevó a Zabusa de allí.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo 11, llevó a Tazuna a su hogar, donde conocieron a su hijo Tsunami y a su nieto Inari. Les dieron una habitación y conversaron, por largo rato, hasta unir las piezas y darse cuenta de que la Kunoichi no había asesinado a Zabusa sino que lo había rescatado.

Finalmente el equipo 7 llegó a modo de refuerzo, les comentaron todo y Kakashi aceptó ayudarlos, pero primero decidió llevar a sus Gennin's al bosque, para realizar un ejercicio, Yugao y su equipo le siguieron, acabaron riéndose y revolcándose en el suelo al ver lo que Kakashi pretendía que hicieran, los miembros del equipo 11 aprendieron a caminar en los arboles hace ya muchos meses, así que pasaron al trabajo en equipo, a ver qué elementos tenían y como podían fusionarlos. Yugao le preguntó a Naruto que era ese fuego verde que utilizó con su dragón de tierra, pero Naruto solo contestó que era el legado de su madre y de su tía.

El equipo trabajo de modo independiente, pero también como un equipo: Naruto reforzó su **Doton** , Naruko su **Raiton** y Wendy su **Katon**.

Naruto y Wendy usaban sus elementos y creaban un **Yōryūdan no Jutsu**.

Naruko usaba su **Raiton** en conjunto con el **Katon** de Wendy en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, causando algo devastador para su enemigo.

Mientras que el equipo **7** solo escalaba arboles.

Cansado de hacer ese ejercicio, Sasuke fue a espiar al equipo 11 y con su Sharingan, solo pudo copiar un Jutsu de Naruto, pues no podía copiar su magia.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de una semana que pasó de forma lenta, los Gennin's, acompañados por sus Jōnnin-Sensei's, fueron al puente encontrando a los trabajadores de Tazuna en el suelo y viendo a Zabusa llegar en compañía del ANBU que supuestamente le había asesinado.

―Volvemos a vernos, Kakashi… ―Zabusa no pudo continuar, pues fue atacado.

― **¡Hima no Hoko! (Rugido del Demonio de Fuego)** ―exclamó Naruto, lanzando fuego verde desde su boca.

― **¡Tenryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)** ―exclamó Wendy, lanzando un tornado de viento, que se fusionó con el fuego verde y fue hacia Zabusa.

― **¡Suiton: Senshokukō no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Mil Tiburones Hambrientos)** ―exclamó Zabusa, lanzando una ola gigante de agua, que todos tuvieron que esquivar, despues de poner a Tazuna y sus trabajadores a salvo.

― **¡Makyō Hyōshō! (Espejos Demoniacos de Cristal de Hielo)** ―exclamó la compañera de Zabusa a quien los Gennin's y Jōnnin's habían olvidado, siendo todos encerrados en un domo y dejando desprotegido a Tazuna y sus desmayados ayudantes.

― **¡Hijutsu:** **Tenryū Joō no Tsubasa** **! (Arte Secreto: Alas de la Reina Dragona del Cielo)** ―exclamó Wendy, mientras que un par de alas de viento se formaban en su espalda y usando sus brazos, creo una ráfaga de viento, que destruyó los espejos y dejó malherida y desmayada a la compañera de Zabusa.

Kakashi se lanzó contra Zabusa con su **Chidori** , pero la ANBU de Kiri se puso entre ambos, siendo ella atravesada por el **Chidori** , sorprendiéndolos a todos.

― ¡Desgraciado! ―gritó Zabusa, usando su Zanbatō, para cortar el torso de Kakashi y haciendo que cayera en coma, no solo por estar tan cerca de morir sino por la excesiva cantidad de Chakra que perdió en solo unos instantes.

― ¡Kakashi! ―gritó Yugao, pero la apareció inesperada de Gatō y sus hombres le hicieron retroceder junto a los Gennin.

― **¡Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dragón del Rayo)** ―exclamó Naruko, lanzando un dragón hacia Gatō y sus hombres. El dragón fue formado a las prisas y no le permitió a la Namikaze-Uzumaki estabilizarlo, razón por la cual, el dragón explotó generando miles de rayos, que los Gennin's, ambos Jōnnin's y Tazuna, tuvieron a penas tiempo de esquivar y evitar salir heridos. Cuando se aproximaron a ver, vieron que solo quedaban la mitad de los Nukennin y bandidos, además de que Gatō había muerto. Los restantes Nukennin y bandidos se lanzaron contra ellos.

―Más tarde… necesitaré fuego ―dijo Naruto preocupado, no le gustaba gastar Chakra. Estaba más habituado a la magia a pesar de que su padre era un Shinobi.

―Yo te puedo dar fuego, Dobe ―dijo Sasuke sonriente.

―Bien ―dijo Naruto ―Lánzame una llama ―Sasuke lanzó una esfera de fuego hacia su compañero de batalla, sin siquiera dudarlo y para sorpresa de todos, Naruto la devoró.

―Bien… esto bastará ―dijo Naruto sonriente― **¡Hijutsu: Hima: Bō Kasai! (Arte Secreto del Demonio de Fuego: Arco de Fuego)** ―En las manos de Naruto se materializó un arco, el cual él utilizó para deshacerse de los restantes Nukennin.

Cuando el puente fue completado, los equipos de Konoha se quedaron a inspeccionar si no había escapado ninguno de los hombres de Gatō, que más adelante pudiera causar problemas, dieron media vuelta y regresaron a su aldea.

Sin saber que las cosas estaban por cambiar, en Konoha.

Gracias a una decisión de la esposa del Hokage y una visita a una antigua conocida de Kushina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Floristería Yamanaka**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Hola, Kushina-Chan ―dijo la madre de Ino: Izumi― ¿Qué necesitas?

―Necesito que me enseñes algo ―dijo Kushina ―Necesito un Jutsu, que me permita ver los recuerdos de Minato-Kun. Hay algo que él no me está contando.

― ¿Te está poniendo los cuernos? ―preguntó Izumi, ya planificando formas de torturar al Hokage.

―No lo creo ―dijo Kushina calmada ―Pero: es muy importante.

―Me imagino ―dijo Izumi ―Bien, este Jutsu se llama "Ojo de la Verdad"


	10. Responsabilidad

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hiro Mashima pertenece a Fairy Tail.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10: Responsabilidad**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina vio llegar al equipo de su hija Naruko y permitió a sus compañeros de equipo: Naruto y Wendy entrar en su casa, les ofreció comida y los apenados niños aceptaron ― _Mismo cabello rubio, tono de azul distinto en los ojos de Naruto. Por otro lado: el cabello azul de Wendy claramente es de su madre… sea quien sea, pero el tono de azul en sus ojos es el de Minato_ ―pensaba Kushina, mientras que preparaba Ramen para los niños y se los llevaba, 3 pequeños Gennin comenzaron a comer, sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja ― _Ahora_ ―pensó, mientras que sus manos, volaban en el Jutsu recién aprendido― **¡Shinjitsu no Me! (Ojo de la Verdad)** ―la mujer silbó, los niños la miraron y ella entró en las mentes de los niños, rápidamente descartó la mente de su hija y se centró en los otros 2 niños, viendo sus recuerdos y asombrándose de que ambos fueran magos, más aun de que hubieran sido criados por una dragona y una demoniza― **¡Shinjitsu no Me! (Ojo de la Verdad)** ―la mujer repitió su Jutsu, ahora transportándose al mundo espiritual o más bien al mundo astral, entrando en los recuerdos de la fallecida dragona del cielo, viendo que efectivamente, Minato era el padre de Naruto y Wendy― _¡Kai!_ ―todo volvió a la normalidad, los 3 niños sabían lo que había pasado, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, la mujer les acaricio el cabello, mientras que su propio cabello se alzaba en forma de 9 colas, asustándolos, pero también haciendo que miles de preguntas pasaran por las jóvenes mentes de Naruto y Wendy ―Tendré una dolorosa charla con Minato-Kun y les juro que él responderá por su manutención.

Naruto se apresuró a hablar ―Se lo agradecemos Kushina-Sama, pero no es… ―las palabras del rubio murieron en su boca, pues la pelirroja salió rápidamente por la puerta―…Necesario.

― ¡¿Entonces somos hermanos?! ―preguntó Naruko espantada. La puerta de la habitación de la rubia se abrió, dejando ver a Kaito y Saori.

― ¿Nos estabas llamando, Imoto? ―preguntó Kaito, viendo como repentinamente, Naruko cambio su rostro de espanto e incredulidad a uno muy serio.

―No ―contestó Wendy por ella ―Naruto-Chan no los llamaba, pero tenemos que hablar muy seriamente con ustedes ―Kaito y Saori se miraron, entraron en la habitación y la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró con un chillido, típico en películas de terror clichés.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre del Hokage; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minutos antes de encontrarse en su posición actual y colgado de cabeza por las **Kongō Fūsa** de su histérica esposa, Minato se encontraba conversando con los líderes de clanes, los consejeros del Hokage y los consejeros civiles, sobre los preparativos para los exámenes Chūnnin, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Kushina, exudando un instinto asesino, que hizo huir a todos del lugar (ANBU's incluidos). Luego de eso, se escucharon quejidos, peticiones de detenerse y sonidos de golpes, así como cadenas e incluso un Tsunami― ¿Entiendes, lo que te estoy diciendo? ―preguntó una histérica Kushina, con su esposo de cabeza y atado por las Kongō Fūsa.

―S… Si. Si, lo entiendo perfectamente, Kushina-Chan ―dijo un aterrado Hokage de cabeza― ¿Pero cómo iba yo a saber, que mi romance con Sora-Chan, tendría este resultado? ―el Hokage sentía que quizás, no debió de haber usado esas palabras.

―Me importa muy poco el que me hayas puesto los cuernos, ¿sabes? ―dijo Kushina, con las manos en la cintura y asombrando al Hokage ―Cuando finalice el examen Chūnnin, irás con esos niños y les explicarás todo. Absolutamente **todo** ―el tono de Kushina, no dejaba lugar para replicas o quejas, al Hokage solo le quedaba asentir ―Serás el padre que ellos no han tenido por **13** años ―Minato asintió nuevamente ―Te encargarás de que no les falte nunca nada ―el pobre rubio solo podía asentir de forma desesperada ―Les darás el mismo amor que a nuestros hijos y la misma atención ― el hombre solo podía seguir asintiendo, hasta que el Instinto Asesino de la mujer se intensificó― **No estoy escuchándote.**

―Velaré por ellos, veré que nunca les falte nada, seré el padre que nunca fui para ellos, repartiré mi tiempo entre los chicos y serán buenos hermanos, pero por favor… bájame ya ―pidió el Hokage llorando y aterrorizado por la forma de ser de su esposa, el pobre rubio cayó de cara al suelo y chilló cuando una **Kongō Fūsa** le arrancó la parte delantera del pantalón, dejando a la vista sus Bóxer, un poco más y dejaba de ser hombre ―ElclanSoraserádesdeahoraunclanenKonoha (el clan Sora será desde ahora, un clan en Konoha) ―dijo aterrorizado― YmeencargarédequeDanzōnolosconviertaenarmas,nilospondréenmatrimoniosarregladosconloshijosdelosciviles. (Y me encargaré de que Danzō no los convierta en armas, ni los pondré en matrimonios arreglados con los hijos de los civiles) ―dijo a toda velocidad, el instinto asesino desapareció de la sala y Kushina salió feliz y radiante.

A las **21:00** , el Hokage fue encontrado refugiándose detrás de su escritorio, chillando como un perrito asustado, chupando su dedo pulgar y toda la oficina estaba rallada con las palabras "Seré un buen padre para mis hijos"

 **Era padre y debía de entenderlo del modo más aterrador posible (desde el punto de vista de Kushina)**


	11. Examen 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Hiro Mashima pertenece a Fairy Tail.**

 **N/A DIEGO: Este Fic renació. XD**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Examen 1**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Vengan, vamos rápido! ―dijo Naruko, jalando a Naruto y Wendy.

― ¡Naruko-Chan, cálmate! ―le pidió Wendy, quien sentía como la rubia le iba a arrancar el brazo.

―Wendy-Neechan ―dijo su gemelo mirándola con una sonrisa, Wendy le miró suplicante ―Envía magia o Chakra a tu brazo y así dejará de dolerte al ser jaloneada ―la chica se quedó de piedra, mientras que seguía siendo arrastrada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **25 minutos despues**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Wendy y Naruko, se encontraban ahora en el segundo piso, encontrándose con otro equipo de su generación: el equipo 9, un equipo denominado como "el equipo perdedor", pues Lee no podía usar Chakra, Neji era del Bōke y Tenten era una civil.

― _Niisan, ¿me escuchas?_ ―preguntó Wendy, asombrando al rubio, pues podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

― _Te… te escucho, Imoto_ ―dijo Naruto― _¿Cómo lo hiciste?_ ―Wendy sonrió.

― _Un Fūin que coloqué en tu espalda, que permite la telepatía_ ―dijo Wendy, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

― _¿Y donde lo aprendiste?_ ―preguntó el rubio, para luego sentir una ola de nerviosismo, por parte de la chica. A oídos de ambos, llegaba una lejana conversación de otros jóvenes― ¿a ti te llega ese olor a reptiles?

― _Sí. A las serpientes de Hi no Kuni_ ―contestó la menor ― _Lo aprendí de…_ ―pero Wendy fue interrumpida

―Silencio ―dijo alguien frente a ellos, un sujeto vestido con una pañoleta en la cual tenía el símbolo de Konoha, una gabardina negra, camiseta y pantalón de los mismos colores ―Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki y soy el primer examinador. Deben de tener en cuenta algunas reglas: todos comenzarán con una nota del **100%** y tendrán **10** preguntas, por lo tanto, cada vez que se equivoquen será un punto menos; la calificación final, será basada en la cantidad de puntos que tengan los miembros del equipo al finalizar la prueba ―todos se aterraron ante aquellas palabras ―Los centinelas de las ventanas, están allí para asegurarse de que ninguno de los participantes haga trampa y si son atrapados haciéndola, entonces el equipo suspenderá ―todos se pusieron nerviosos ―Si un miembro del equipo saca cero, todo el equipo suspenderá.

―Disculpe, Ibiki-Sensei ―dijo una nerviosa Sakura. ―Aquí… aquí solo hay **9** preguntas.

―La decima pregunta, será revelada en los últimos **10** minutos de la prueba ―dijo Ibiki― ¿listos?... ¡comiencen!

― _¿Qué diablos es esto?_ ―se preguntó Kaito, alterado.

― _Un código_ ―pensó Naruto, mirando la pregunta 1 ― _Un Chūnnin debe de ser capaz de descifrar un código el cual podría contener información imprescindible sobre el bando enemigo… pero esto_ ―el rubio entrecerró la mirada, releyendo el código.

― _¡Es el código de los Samurái de Hi no Kuni!_ ―pensó Wendy, llevándose la mano a la boca, para evitar gritarlo.

―Numero **15** fuera, números **77** y **54** , acompáñenlo ―dijo un centinela. Todos volvieron a la realidad y vieron como los 3 salían del aula ―Todos… vuelvan a sus respectivos exámenes.

Naruto, Wendy, Shikamaru, Naruko, Sakura y otros, pudieron contestar la pregunta **1**.

― " _La línea B en el diagrama indica la trayectoria de una shuriken lanzada al enemigo C por el ninja A, sentado en la cima de un árbol de siete metros de alto. Describa y formule la trayectoria requerida si C fuera colocado en los puntos D, E y F. Describa también el alcance máximo de la shuriken y explique cómo es que llegó a esa respuesta"._ ―leyó Ino, aterrándose, no había forma en la que ellos pudieran contestar algo tan avanzado. Para algo así, tendrían que ser, al menos Jōnnin.

Neji releyó la pregunta varias veces, hasta que apareció en su mente, le bastó con reemplazar las letras por sus compañeros y ponerse en el campo de entrenamiento 9, para luego imaginarlo en su mente y escribirlo.

Ino se dio cuenta de la velocidad con la que Neji y Sakura contestaban, pero ya que Neji estaba en la punta izquierda y más alejada de ella, prefirió ir por la otra cerebrito del salón― _**¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente)**_ ―gritó en su mente, para luego tomar posesión de Sakura ―perfecto, ahora solo debo tomar las respuestas de Sakura y pasárselas a Shikamaru y a Chōji.

Naruto les había pasado a ambas chicas las respuestas 8 y 9, las había conseguido gracias a una habilidad secundaria de su magia (Jigoku no Messēji [Mensaje del Infierno]), la cual le permitía marcar una runa de fuego, la cual le hacía llegar cualquier información que él necesitara. El infierno estaba permanentemente en guerra, unos con otros y los grupos necesitaban como comunicarse entre ellos o como robar información de otros.

—Es hora de la 10ª pregunta, pero aquí: ustedes pueden decidir si contestar o no hacerlo —dijo Ibiki, el ambiente se volvió extraño para todos.

—Ibiki-San, ¿Qué ocurre si decidimos no contestar? —preguntó una chica de Suna llamada Yumi.

—Si deciden no contestar, entonces tú y tu equipo pueden retirarse, pues habrán llegado hasta aquí por absolutamente nada —dijo Ibiki tranquilo.

— ¡¿Acaso quiere que saltemos al vacio, sin saber si podemos responder esa pregunta?! —gritó Kiba quien tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

—Es su decisión, si desean seguir adelante o rendirse —varios comenzaron a salir, al no soportar la presión y por consecuencia, sus equipos, tuvieron que seguirlos fuera.

— ¡Entonces adelante, realice la pregunta! —Gritaron Kaito y Naruto al tiempo, la sangre rebelde de Minato, estaba fluyendo por sus venas— ¡Superaremos este examen y los restantes 2, para llegar a ser Chūnnin y demostrarles a todos que somos los mejores! —todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

— _Ese par de Gakis… les están dando seguridad a los demás_ —pensó Ibiki, con una pequeña sonrisa —Han tomado un riesgo, han seguido a dos líderes y por eso…

— ¡No dejaré que Kaito-Dobe y Naruto-Baka tomen decisiones por mi! —Gritó Sasuke— ¡Esta es mi decisión: tengo que superar este examen, para volverme un Chūnnin volverme más fuerte y matarlo a él, algún día!

—Han superado el examen escrito —dijo Ibiki, pero cuando quería explicar apareció su compañera: una mujer de cabello lila, chaqueta beige, camiseta de malla y falda naranja.

—Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y soy la segunda examinadora —dijo la mujer —Acompáñenme, por favor… al lugar del segundo examen —todos la siguieron, sin saber lo que pasaría.

 **Sin saber cuánto cambiaria todo, al momento en el que entrarán en el Campo de Entrenamiento #44.**

 **N/A DIEGO: En algunas ocasiones llegamos a confundir este Fic con "Naruto y Naruko, los hermanos de la esperanza" y nos decíamos que Naruto y Naruko no tendrían por qué estar allí. Laura aun se está carcajeando por ese error, porque no ocurrió solo una vez, nos paso 3 veces.**


	12. Examen 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **12: Examen 2**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Aquellos que superaron el examen escrito, fueron guiados por Mitarashi Anko, una miembro de IT, hasta la zona de entrenamiento #44 [también conocida como: "El Bosque de la Muerte"], un área de entrenamiento creada por Tobirama, para su división ANBU de NE, la cual él dejó en manos de Danzō, al tiempo que Hiruzen era nombrado como Sandaime. Era un bosque el cual estaba cercado y el Senjutsu natural que había en el bosque, hacia que los animales fueran de gran tamaño, no tanto como una invocación, pero si algo cercano a eso.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Sakura, algo asustada.

—Este es el campo de entrenamiento #44 —dijo Naruto —Especial para los ANBU y en el pasado, durante la primera guerra mundial Shinobi, fue usado como un campo de entrenamiento del Nidaime Hokage.

—Así es —dijo Anko sonriente —Tu —señaló a un Gennin de Ame a quien entregó un folio de hojas —reparte esto entre todos. Todos deben firmar y luego, tendrán que elegir a un miembro de su equipo, para que él entregue las hojas en el kiosco de allá —la Jōnnin señaló un lugar un poco apartado, donde habían 3 Jōnnin, cada líder de equipo, entregó las formas para participar en el examen y les fue entregado una tarjeta de plástico que tenía el numero de la puerta que usarían, pasaron casi 7 minutos, hasta que todos escucharon la voz de Anko— ¡¿Listos gusanos?!, ¡la segunda etapa del examen Chūnnin, ha comenzado! —las puertas se abrieron y los equipos entraron.

— ¡¿Y cuál es el plan, Niisan?! —preguntó Wendy.

—Buscar un equipo que tenga un pergamino de la tierra y llegar al centro —dijo Naruto— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)**

—Buen plan —dijo Naruko sonriente— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)**

Mientras que los **Kage Bushin** de los rubios buscaban los pergaminos, el equipo **11** , tomó camino hacia el centro del bosque, pero no se esperaron que un grupo de Oto apareciera ante ellos.

— **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra)** —exclamó Naruto aterrizando y alzando una pared de tierra, que los protegió de un ataque frontal con Tantō's. 3 jóvenes saltaron el muro, eran clones. Pero no eran exactamente Bushin, sino clones genéticos de los 3 mejores ANBU's de NE, creados por Orochimaru, para tomar muestras de los mejores Shinobis de Konoha, Ame, Kusa y Suna.

—Nada mal —dijo el sujeto de cabello negro, que llevaba unos lentes verdes y un conjunto de camiseta blanca y pantalón negro. Sus brazos se volvieron lila y se lanzó con Taijutsu contra Naruko.

— ¡No lo enfrentes! —gritó Naruto.

— ¡Niisan, detrás de ti! —gritaron ambas chicas, pero Naruto realizó un Kawarimi, reemplazándose con uno de los Ninjas de Oto, quien fue decapitado por su compañero.

— ¡No! —gruñó el Aburame, quien se juntó con su otro compañero.

— ¡Veamos que hacen contra esto! —Gruñó aquel que aun no había luchado— **¡Shakuton: Kajōsatsu no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Masacre de Vapor)** — **3** soles pequeños aparecieron rodeando al sujeto, antes de ir contra los **3** Gennin.

— ¡El **Shakuton** es **Katon** y **Fūton** , tengan cuidado! —les advirtió Naruko, pero para su sorpresa, sus hermanos mayores se pusieron ante ella y para incredulidad del ANBU y de Naruko, entre ambos devoraron los soles.

— ¡¿Qué…?! —fue todo lo que pudo preguntar el ANBU.

— **¡Tenkū Haya! (Primera Flecha del Cielo)** —gritó Wendy, antes de lanzar una patada, que lanzó a varios metros a su enemigo, dejándolo inconsciente al golpearse contra un árbol, pero un tigre salió de entre las sombras y lo devoró.

— ¡Kami-Sama, hora de irnos! —Naruto palideció, al ver el tigre ir hacia ellos, tomando a la peli-azul y a la rubia, del hombro, antes de desaparecer con ellas en un **Shunshin**. Naruto pateo el suelo, creando ondas en la tierra, para atraer el pergamino hasta ellos, antes de desaparecer. Ser entrenado por una demoniza y ser mitad humano/mitad dragón, te daba ciertas habilidades para actuar a gran velocidad.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke y Sai cayeron al suelo, Sakura estaba atrapada por una serpiente y ante ellos, había un sujeto de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos de serpiente y una vestimenta rara.

— ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Sakura— ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

—Tú y el ANBU no me importan, Gaki… solo me importa Sasuke-Kun —dijo el sujeto, mientras que veía a Sasuke saltar sobre él y luego explotó, siendo lanzado a la distancia.

— ¿Y se puede saber, porqué te importo tanto? —preguntó Sasuke, liberando a sus compañeros.

—Porque puedo ver mucho potencial en ti —dijo el sujeto —Tienes una gran sed de venganza y deseas poder para lograr tus sueños, pero no conseguirás nada en manos de Konoha. Te ofrezco lo que Konoha no puede darte… ¡Poder! —el extraño, estiró su cuello y mordió al Uchiha en el cuello.

— **¡Doton: Dosekidake no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra y Piedra)** —escucharon los miembros del equipo **7** , antes de ver como su enemigo era atravesado y al equipo **12** hacia acto de aparición, aunque Naruto tenía sus manos en la tierra. El sujeto abrió su boca y una mano salió de ella, para luego mostrar al sujeto sano y salvo —Naruko.

—Hai, Niisan —dijo la menor— **¡Katon: Gōenkyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Llamarada de Fuego)** —Orochimaru vio con fascinación y horror como Naruko liberaba una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño.

— **¡Enma no Dogō! (Bramido del Demonio de Fuego)** —Naruto liberó una esfera de fuego tan grande como el Jutsu de su hermana, solo para mostrar un rostro de horror —Mierda. Creo que esto lo debimos de haber pensado mejor.

— ¡Corran! —gritó Naruko, los miembros del equipo 7 la obedecieron, Sai cargó a Sasuke, mientras que Sakura recogía el pergamino y escapaban.

Algo inesperado, por Naruto y Naruko ocurrió: escucharon los gritos de Orochimaru, pero luego todo se oscureció por un instante, antes de que la explosión ocurriera, Naruto protegió a sus hermanas con la Devil Force, resistiendo muy bien la llamarada y comiendo los restos de la misma.

—Nada mal —dijo una voz detrás de ellos, para luego ver a Orochimaru salir de su propia boca. Era como una serpiente mudando de pie, pero pronto el horror, pasó a ser un triunfo, razón por la cual los hermanos 3 sonrieron: Orochimaru tenía cicatrices en la parte derecha de su rostro, brazo derecho y pierna; intentó caminar hacia ellos pero el dolor y el ardor lo hicieron caer al suelo— ¿Qué…? —no tenía sentido: seguía herido. Sacó un par de Kunai's y rápidamente atravesó las piernas de Naruto y Wendy, luego tomó un tercer Kunai y atravesó la pierna de Naruko, tomó los Kunai's y escapó.

—Naruto-Niisan, Wendy-Neechan… —murmuró Naruko.

—Ahora tenemos el pergamino faltante, hora de irnos —dijo Naruto colocando una mano en el hombro de Naruko, mostrándole que Wendy tenía el pergamino de la tierra, la Dragón Slayer era quien guardaba también el de la tierra, ya no tenían nada más que seguir haciendo en ese lugar, los **3** desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En otro lugar, el equipo **9** de Konoha, se había unido al equipo **10** , quienes eran atacados por un equipo de Kusa, equipo muy bien coordinado.

— **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** —exclamó un Shinobi del equipo de Kusa.

— ¡Al suelo! —Gritó Neji, quien se puso ante el Jutsu de su enemigo— **¡Hakke: Kūhekishō! (Ocho Trigramas: Palma de la Pared del Vacío)** —Neji liberó una ola de Chakra desde sus manos, que detuvo el Jutsu de su enemigo.

— **¡Ninpō: Konsui no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Coma)** —exclamó Ino, haciendo que sus enemigos cayeran al suelo. Parecían estar dormidos. Tenten agarró el pergamino de la tierra y Chōji el pergamino del cielo, Lee y Shikamaru asintieron, para luego tomar camino hacia el centro del bosque.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura y Sai no podían creerlo: en un momento Sasuke estaba casi que moribundo y ahora estaba vivo una vez más, pero lo que les preocupaba eran las marcas en su rostro y el Chakra que lo rodeaba, además de que acababa de partirle los brazos a un enemigo de Oto, dejándolos huir y de un modo maquiavélico, ya tenían el pergamino que les faltaba.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Torre del Centro del Bosque; Día Jueves**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hokage-Sama: los novatos, el equipo de Suna y el equipo de Kumo, han llegado a la torre —dijo Yugao.

— ¿Alguna pista de Orochimaru? —preguntó Hiruzen.

—Me temo que no —dijo Yugao —Ninguna.

—Sigan buscando —ordenó Minato, la ANBU asintió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Laboratorio de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ese par de Gakis son...?, ¿son hijos de Minato y de un dragón? —preguntó un confundido Danzō sin creerlo aun, ante él y Orochimaru, había un tubo gigantesco, lleno de liquido amniótico y una criatura hermafrodita la cual tenía escamas blancas, cola de dragón y cabello largo entre rubio y azul.

—Así es —dijo Orochimaru —Es imposible traer a ese dragón hasta este lugar, pues no es una invocación, pero… este clon de Naruto-Kun y Wendy-Chan, será más que suficiente para destruir Konoha.


	13. Preliminares 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **(N/A Laura: Haku se encuentra en Konoha, pero olvidamos eso en el capítulo 9)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **13: Preliminares 1**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Gennin tuvieron una semana de descanso y a la semana siguiente, todos estaban listos para realizar la siguiente fase del examen, por ello siguieron instrucciones de ir al campo de batalla de la torre.

—Mi nombre es Gekkō Hayate y seré el examinador de esta ronda preliminar. A causa de que ustedes son demasiados, tendremos que realizar esto, para ver quienes pasaran a la siguiente ronda, pues pensamos que los 2 exámenes anteriores, podrían haber sido muy fáciles — la tensión se podía cortar con un Kunai, hasta que escucharon un sonido y miraron la pantalla, encontrando 2 nombres —La primera batalla será entre: Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino —dijo Hayate.

Ambas Kunoichis solo se gritaban la una a la otra, sobre como vencerían a su rival y que Sasuke finalmente se fijaría en ellas (sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke e Hinata estaban a algunos metros de los demás). La batalla entre ambas Kunoichis fue patética, ¿aquella era realmente una batalla o solo se la pasarían realizando unas Katas completamente inútiles de Taijutsu de la academia y dando "argumentos" del porqué el Uchiha tendría que estar con ellas?

—Ambas están inconscientes, ninguna sigue —dijo Hayate, todos suspiraron, aquello había sido patético, escucharon un sonido— ¡Marvell Wendy de Konoha vs Nishi de Suna! —ambas Kunoichis bajaron al campo de batalla.

—Aquí voy, Wendy-San —dijo Nishi— **¡Fūton: Shinkūdama no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —exclamó el Gennin lanzando varias esferas hacia su rival.

— _Podría devorarlas… aunque tengo suficiente para mi Dragón Slayer y es mejor acabar rápidamente este combate_ —pensó Wendy, quien sencillamente se decidió a realizar un **Shunshin** , para esquivar y patear a su rival con una patada ascendente. Nishi cayó a algunos metros más allá y comenzó a realizar sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** —exclamó Wendy, lanzando una esfera de fuego, que golpeo a su rival en la espalda.

Nishi se puso de pie y sonrió, sacó un par de Shuriken's y les baño en viento aumentando su filo— **¡Fūton: Shuriken Kage Bushin! (E. Viento: Jutsu Clon de Sombra Shuriken)** —las dos Shuriken's, se transformaron en miles.

— **¡Katon: Suyaki no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Horno de Cerámica)** —exclamó Wendy, liberando una llama gigante, que aterrorizó a su enemigo, consiguiendo fundir el metal de las Shuriken, pues usaba su magia, para encender aun más la llama.

— ¡La ganadora es Marvell Wendy de Konoha! —dijo Hayate, creyendo que el oponente de la chica de cabello azul había muerto, pero estaba vivo.

Vivo y traumatizado, el suelo estaba derretido.

— _¿Cómo hizo eso?_ —Se preguntó Sasuke, luego de acabar de besarse con Hinata— _¡Un Jutsu de ese calibre debería de estar en manos de un Uchiha!_ —Sus celos por ese impresionante Jutsu se alejaron, cuando la pesada mano de su "amiga" se posó en su hombro y la otra mano de la Hyūga estaba en un lugar que... él no quería que ella le hiciera "eso", aquello seria traumatizante para un hombre.

—Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Akado Yoroi de Konoha —dijo Hayate, el Uchiha comenzó caminar hacia el campo de batalla, pero fue detenido por su Sensei.

—Sasuke, no utilices tu Sharingan —dijo Kakashi, a lo cual Sasuke se volteo a mirarlo molesto y confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Sasuke— ¡Con el **Sharingan** podré vencerlo en un segundo!

—Sasuke, sé que te fue colocado un **Fūin** y hasta que no sepamos lo que hace, no deberás de usar tu Chakra o lo activarás. Utiliza el **Taijutsu** que te he enseñado —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo.

— _Sin el Sharingan… supongo que el_ _ **Fūin**_ _se activa, con el Chakra, así que tampoco podré usar_ _ **Ninjutsu**_ _tal y como dice Kakashi… tendrá que ser con_ _ **Shuriken no Jutsu**_ _y_ _ **Taijutsu**_ —pensó Sasuke.

Sasuke le lanzó un puño a Yoroi, quien atrapo el brazo del Uchiha, quien al instante sintió algo extraño y lanzó una patada al rostro de su enemigo— ¿Qué fue eso?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—De… de algún modo… Yoroi acaba de absorber el Chakra de Sasuke-Kun, solo con tocarlo —dijo Hinata.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke escuchó las palabras de Hinata y esquivó un puño de Yoroi, para luego él darle una patada y alejarlo — _No intenta golpearme… intenta agarrarme_ —El Uchiha le lanzó **6 Shuriken's** a su enemigo, saltó y desapareció en el aire, apareció debajo de él y le pateo en la barbilla — _ **Kage Buyō (Sombra de Hoja Danzante)**_ —el Uchiha desapareció y apareció debajo de su rival— **¡Shishi Rendan! (Combo del León)** —Sasuke pateo a su enemigo en el vientre, lanzándolo al suelo, mientras que lograba conectarle varios puños y patadas a medida que ambos caían, Sasuke realizó un **Bushin** que lo lanzó a él hacia arriba, dándole tiempo para ejecutar su Jutsu— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —a causa del Ten no Jūin, su Jutsu fue más poderoso de lo que debería ser, causando una llamarada que fue hacia las tribunas.

— **¡Hyōton: Hyōryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Muro de Hielo)** —exclamó Haku, creando grandes bloques de hielo que protegieron a aquellos que se encontraban en las tribunas, aunque el hielo se derritió y dejo ver al ganador.

—El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha —dijo Hayate.

—Tendrán un descanso por el día de hoy, para que podamos arreglar la arena de batalla —dijo Minato —Aun faltan los Gennin de Oto, los hijos del Kazekage, la Gennin de Taki y la gran mayoría de Konoha.


	14. Preliminares 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **14: Preliminares 2**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Marvell Wendy y Akado Yoroi_ —pensó Minato, para luego suspirar al pensar en sus hijos. Al día siguiente, se retomaron las preliminares —Adelante, Hayate.

—Hai, Hokage-Sama —dijo Hayate, mientras que el tablero se reactivaba —Hyūga Hinata de Konoha vs Hyūga Neji de Konoha.

—Hinata, ríndete —ordenó Neji, sorprendiendo a Hinata y haciendo gruñir a Kurenai —Has llegado hasta aquí, gracias al esfuerzo de tus compañeros de equipo. Pero no puedes hacer nada por ti misma —Hinata agachó la cabeza y su cabello oscureció parte de su rostro —No puedes ganar, el destino ha dictado que yo voy a vencer… —algo que rompió dentro de Hinata y apareció frente Neji, lanzando un golpe de Jūken que lo golpeo en el pecho y lo hizo retroceder.

—Estoy… harta —dijo ella, en un tono tan oscuro, que hizo que Neji tuviera escalofríos y recibiera un golpe en el costado.

— ¡No vas a ganar de un golpe! —Gruñó Neji molesto— **¡Hakke Rokujūyon Sho! (Ocho Trigramas: Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** —Neji atacó a Hinata, pero ella no se quedaría a recibir el ataque.

— **¡Hakke Kūshō! (Ocho Trigramas: Palma del Vacío)** —exclamó Hinata, lanzando su mano derecha al frente y causando que su Chakra saliera y golpeara a Neji.

Neji lanzó nuevamente su Jūken, pero Hinata esquivaba ágilmente sus ataques.

La Hyūga bloqueaba y devolvía los ataques de su primo— **¡Jūken: Chakra Hari! (Puño Suave: Aguja de Chakra)** —Hinata alargó su mano derecha recubierta de Chakra y le golpeo en el costado derecho, haciendo que su Chakra explotara y dañando parte de sus Tenketsus.

La mano derecha de Neji golpeo a Hinata en el pecho, la princesa Hyūga cayó al suelo, para despues vomitar sangre.

—El ganador es Hyūga Neji de Konoha —dijo Hayate, todos miraron preocupados a Hinata y luego el pin sonó —Namikaze Kaito de Konoha vs Yūma de Ame.

El pelirrojo, se puso ante la joven de cabello azul, ojos negros, que vestía con una camiseta celeste y una falda azul.

Kaito vestía con una camiseta negra de mangas largas y un pantalón naranja.

— **¡Rasengan!** —exclamó Kaito formando la esfera de Chakra.

— **¡Fūton: Jūha Shō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Ola Bestial)** —exclamó Yūma, alargando sus manos y liberando una masa de viento, que lanzó a Kaito hacia atrás.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —exclamó Kaito, lanzando varias esferas de viento.

Pero su rival utilizó un **Shunshin**.

Kaito se agachó esquivando la patada, pero recibió otra patada, recubierta de viento, que lo mandó a volar por el aire— _¡No puedo creerlo!_ —Kaito cayó de pie y realizó sellos de manos, pero se detuvo — _Piensa Kaito… ¡Piensa!, ¿Qué haría Wendy-Neechan?_ —El pelirrojo esquivó a su rival y se puso detrás de ella, finalizando sus sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Shinkūdama no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bolas de Vacío)** —exclamó el pelirrojo, liberando varias esferas de viento, que golpearon en la espalda a su rival, la cual se convirtió en un tronco— _¡Un_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _!_ —se giró, pero Yuma ya le había golpeado en el rostro y él cayó al suelo, derrotado.

—La ganadora es Yūma de Ame —dijo Hayate, todos miraron el tablero —Rock Lee de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna.

Lee atacó de frente y para todos era obvio que había logrado golpear a Gaara, pero algo ocurrió: la arena surgió de la calabaza de Gaara y golpeo a Lee como un látigo.

Lee cayó al suelo y cuando intentó ver que ocurría, vio ¿una ola de arena sobre él?, el pelinegro saltó y esquivó la arena — _Debo alejarme de su arena_ —pensó Lee, corriendo por el lado e intentando escapar de la arena, la cual lo perseguía, Lee lanzó un trió de Shuriken's, pero el muro de arena los repelió, saltó y atacó con una patada, pero la arena se alzó.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por qué continúa usando Taijutsu? —Preguntó Sakura —Debería de atacar con Ninjutsu o Genjutsu.

—Eso sería bueno, si pudiera hacerlo —dijo Guy —Pero Lee tiene una deficiencia en sus Tenketsus, que le impide usar Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, así que me salté eso y lo entrene en Taijutsu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lee atravesó la arena con su patada, la cual hizo retroceder a Gaara, se lanzó sobre él, pero la arena se transformó en un castillo que lo atrapó y sus gritos cayeron bajo el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose, por obra del castillo — **Sabaku no Kyū (Ataúd del Desierto)** —murmuró Gaara, alargando su mano y provocando que una ola de arena, fuera hacia Lee.

Pero Guy se interpuso, deshaciendo la ola de arena.

—El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna —dijo Hayate, preocupado por el futuro del Gennin de Guy —la última batalla será entre: Marvell Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba.

—No podrás ganarme —dijo Kiba confiado.

—Adelante —dijo Naruto.

— **¡Shikyaku no Jutsu! (Jutsu Cuatro Patas)** —exclamó Kiba, poniéndose en cuatro puntos de apoyo.

—Oye, cálmate ¿quieres? —Dijo Naruto aparentando estar horrorizado —No soy de esos. Mejor habla con Sas-Uke, aunque claro, no creo que tú puedas dar la talla de Seme para él.

— ¡Maldito! —gritó Kiba, atacando a Naruto, quien sonrió.

— **¡Doton: Kengan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Puño de Roca)** —exclamó Naruto, mientras que su mano se recubría de rocas y él alargaba su mano, golpeando el rostro de Kiba y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

— **¡Okami no Ken! (Puño de Lobo)** —exclamó Kiba, lanzándose contra Naruto, con su Taijutsu, el cual trataba más de rasguñar, que de golpear.

— **¡Doton: Iwa no Yoroi! (E. Tierra: Armadura de Roca)** —exclamó Naruto, mientras que su cuerpo se volvía de un color y con sus brazos evitaba que Kiba lo hiriera. La armadura cayó.

— **¡Jūjin Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Hombre Bestia)** —exclamó Kiba, cuando Akamaru se subió a su espalda y se transformaba en un clon de Kiba— **¡Gatsūga no Jutsu! (Jutsu Colmillo sobre Colmillo)**

Naruto esquivó ambos tornados, los cuales en lugar de ser verticales, eran horizontales.

Era increíble, pues Naruto esquivaba a sus enemigos, como si nada.

— **¡Doton: Taju Doryūsō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Múltiples Muros de Tierra)** —exclamó Naruto, alzando **3** muros, de los cuales los **2** primeros cayeron, pero el tercero resistió muy bien.

Kiba saltó el muro y golpeo a Naruto en el pecho, haciendo al Shinobi mágico vomitar sangre.

— **¡Enma no Ken! (Puño del Demonio de Fuego)** —la mano de Naruto se recubrió de fuego verde y con ella golpeo en el rostro a Kiba— **¡Doton: Chikyū Purizun no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Prisión de Tierra** ) —exclamó Naruto, encerrando a Kiba y a Akamaru debajo de varias rocas, pero sin dañarlos — _Espero y mi hechizo no haya comprometido su vida_ —pensó Naruto nervioso _._

— ¡El ganador es Marvel Naruto de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

—Wendy, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Yoroi e Yuma: ustedes han superado las preliminares del examen Chūnnin —dijo Minato —Tendrán un mes de entrenamiento y al mes siguiente, se realizará el examen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **15**

 **:::::**

Un nuevo día daba inicio, la aldea había cambiado radicalmente su forma de moverse y actuar a causa de los exámenes que se estaban dando.

La más grande noticia se dio a saber y fue un verdadero ¡Boom!, cuando el Yondaime aun no estaba comprometido con Uzumaki Kushina, había tenido un amorío con una mujer, la cual le dio dos hijos, por los cuales actualmente estaba respondiendo. A causa de esta noticia, Kushina se había vuelto más dominante y no solo en la privacidad del hogar Namikaze-Uzumaki, sino también en el espacio político de la aldea, pues Kushina respondía de forma enfadada y grosera a los ancianos ya los consejeros civiles, consiguiendo que el consejo Shinobi recuperara su poder en la aldea. Los consejeros civiles y los consejeros del Hokage, temían si quiera respirar, por temor a que Kushina les golpeara físicamente, pues ahora la primera dama del Hokage hacia lo que quería y el pobre Namikaze estaba muy asustado a causa de la forma en la que su esposa se comportaba, como para intentar decir algo en su contra y solo obedecía como perro fiel a la Uzumaki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saori despertó, a causa del martilleo al lado de su habitación. La joven pelirroja, miró por su ventana, como la habitación que tendrían sus hermanos, era finalizada gracias a los obreros que su madre había contratado y un Shinobi de nombre Yamato. La joven buscó su ropa en el armario, fue al baño, se duchó, se vistió y fue a desayunar, donde se encontró con Kaito, Naruto y Wendy desayunando, mientras que Kushina y Nami servían el desayuno.

—Buenos días, mi amor —saludó su madre.

—Buenos días, Okasan —dijo Saori, mientras que se sentaba a desayunar, el olor de la comida invadió su nariz y sus ojos se convirtieron en corazones —Amo el Ramen.

—Esta rico —dijeron Naruto y Kaito, mientras que desayunaban calmados.

—Kushina-San —dijo Wendy— ¿Podrían hacer algo en nuestras habitaciones? —La pelirroja miro a la peli azul —los Dragón Slayer, tenemos un oído fino. Me desperté muy temprano, como puede ver.

—Cuando comenzaron a martillar —dijo Kaito, aun con sueño y enfadado por el constante martilleo.

—Pueden tomar las habitaciones del otro lado, despues de todo: son 5 habitaciones en la mansión —dijo Naruto.

En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones: en la izquierda estaban las habitaciones de Wendy, Saori y Minato y Kushina; del lado izquierdo estaban las habitaciones de Nami y la de Naruto.

—Bueno niños, cuando finalicen su desayuno, iremos al campo de entrenamiento #60, para reunirnos con su padre y Jiraiya, ¿entendido? —dijo Kushina, los 4 asintieron, desayunaron y Kushina se puso a limpiar la casa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #60**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola niños —saludó Minato, con una sonrisa.

—Hola Otosan —dijeron los niños mirando al rubio y luego se giraron al otro hombre —Hola Nami-San, Akane-San, Hola Ero-Sen'nin.

— ¡No me digan así! —gruñó el Ero-Sen'nin.

—Muy bien niños, lo primero será que consigan un contrato de invocación —dijo Minato —Estos, son los sellos del Kuchiyose no Jutsu—dijo mientras que mostraba los sellos de manos, lentamente —Y ya que ustedes no tienen ningún contrato, será como un Gyaku Kuchiyose, pues serán llevados al lugar de residencia del clan.

—Cada persona tiene una afinidad —dijo Jiraiya —Así que no sabemos quién conseguirá que —los niños asintieron, realizaron sellos de manos y desaparecieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #1**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—De acuerdo Sasuke —dijo Kakashi —Lo que te enseñaré, será un Jutsu de mi propia creación, mira con mucha atención —el Uchiha activo su Sharingan —Eso sí que no —Kakashi realizó sellos de manos y golpeo a Sasuke en la frente —Te retiraré tu Sharingan, para que aprendas a usar tu cerebro, ahora sí: mira —buey, liebre, mono, dragón, rata, pájaro, buey, serpiente, perro, tigre y mono —Ahora inténtalo tu —Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de muerte al Hatake, pero aun así realizó la mitad de los sellos de manos —Tienes poca concentración. Dependes mucho de tu Sharingan, el cual te otorga memoria fotográfica, tienes que aprender a no depender de él o un enemigo podría tomar ventaja de eso —dijo seriamente. Sasuke sonrió de forma confiada.

— ¿Qué puede derrotar al **Sharingan**? —Preguntó él —Los Uchiha tenemos el **Dōjutsu** más poderoso que existe y gracias al **Sharingan** , es que Uchiha Madara llegó a ser considerado como el más poderoso de todos, solo siendo superado por el Shodaime —Kakashi suspiró, tenía mucho que enseñarle al Uchiha, así que volvió a mostrarle los sellos de manos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Gaara se encontraba junto a una cascada, intentando llegar a un extraño estado de sueño, una fase del estado Rem entre la fase 1 del adormecimiento y la fase 2 del sueño ligero. Llego a su paisaje mental y vio a lo lejos al Ichibi, vio algo que nunca antes había visto: un templo, se acercó y se encontró con su madre: una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, que vestía con una bata blanca, la mujer lo abrazó._

— _Estás a salvo, cariño —dijo la mujer, sin dejar de abrazarlo —Deja de escucharlo a él y escúchanos a nosotras: no necesitas matar… —Gaara desapareció, pues fue despertado._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara despertó, cuando su arena lo protegió de unas Shuriken's y varias Senbon's— ¿Qué buscan? —preguntó, con una extraña calma en él.

—Sabaku no Gaara: debes venir con nosotros, para ser el arma el arma de Danzō-Sama —ordenó el líder ANBU.

—Es hora… de una batalla real —dijo Gaara, poniéndose de pie.

— _ **No es necesario que hagas uso de la arena, Gaara-San**_ —dijo una voz femenina, no era su madre pero… — _ **Kagura-San y yo, te guiaremos, para que puedas patearles el trasero.**_ —Gaara se puso en pose de pelea, rodeo su cuerpo con una capa de Chakra y creó un camino con su arena, para poder desplazarse rápidamente, saltó y pateo en la cabeza al líder ANBU, matándolo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #60**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saori era acompañada por un Panda, Kaito estaba sobre la cabeza de Gamabunta, Naruko estaba sobre la cabeza de un Águila, Wendy estaba encima de un dragón de Komodo y Naruto sobre un leopardo hembra.

Luego de agradecerles a sus nuevas invocaciones, por presentarse ante los adultos, los niños comenzaron a ser entrenados.

Kaito y Naruko: Fūton con Minato.

Wendy: Katon con Jiraiya y el Sandaime.

Naruto: Doton con el Sandaime y Nami.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pakura, una Kunoichi de Suna, había sido enviada para entrenar a Temari, quien en esos momentos desearía no haber calificado para el examen: aprender a moldear el Fūton con sus manos o más bien: aprender a realizar sellos de manos, sin su abanico; realizar el ejercicio de control de Chakra en el agua… intentando que las pirañas no la cenaran a ella.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El entrenamiento de Neji era en el lugar más apartado dentro del distrito Hyūga en una mansión la cual estaba llena de Fūin los cuales no permitían que nada brillara, en otras palabras: todo estaba en penumbras, él caminaba lentamente por la mansión, con su Byakugan activado y estaba listo para contraatacar con su Jūken a los Chūnnin y Jōnnin del clan que lo ayudaban en su entrenamiento.

Neji sintió como era golpeado en los Tenketsus en su espalda, rodillas y piernas cayendo al suelo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yuma se había retirado a Amegakure, donde se encontró con su extraño y misterioso maestro: Un Uchiha que usaba una máscara naranja, la cual solo dejaba ver su Sharingan y vestía con una gabardina negra con nubes rojas.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Avisen a Danzō-Sama, que podremos realizar la operación de implantación de **Shakuton** e **Yōton** en su cuerpo sin problemas —avisó uno de los científicos, mientras que uno de los ANBU's iba a darle el aviso a Danzō.

Danzō había estado secuestrando niños desde siempre, para engrosar las filas de NE, además de este proyecto aparte: él continúo, el experimento de Orochimaru de replicar **Kekkei Genkai** en niños o inclusive en fetos.

Así fue como nació Yamato y como obtuvo el **Mokuton**. Ahora Danzō usaba bebes de mujeres a quienes sus ANBU's violaban; bebes los cuales se les implantaban los **Kekkei Genkai** y de entre todos ellos, dos habían despertado: o el **Shakuton** o el **Yōton**. Y en poco tiempo, las células de los niños, serian parte de su cuerpo, para poder manifestar dichos **Kekkei Genkai** y en **2** semanas, durante el torneo de la fase final del examen, Oto y Suna le otorgarían el control de Konoha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **16**

 **:::::**

—De acuerdo, como es lógico: solo tenemos un mes, así que veremos sus habilidades individuales y luego veremos cómo reforzar ese entrenamiento que ya tienen —dijo Minato.

Naruko y Kaito, continuaban entrenando su Fūton, mientras que coordinaban ataques en batallas simuladas con Gamabunta y Raito [el panda].

Naruto aprendía a cómo usar el Doton en su beneficio para ocultarse del enemigo y contraatacar o para invocar a los leopardos y hacerlos atacar.

Saori tenía muchos sellos de Yōton (E. Yang) en su cuerpo, mientras que intentaba controlar dicho elemento, para luego transformarlo en agua, al igual que Senju Tobirama.

Wendy, aprendía más sobre los dragones de Komodo y su Taijutsu, el cual esperaba poder usar pronto.

Si las palabras de los Kitsunes espías de Kushina eran verdad, entonces un ataque ocurriría dentro de poco.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana antes del examen**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hayate iba realizando sus rondas correspondientes, pero vio algo que le extraño: siluetas en la terraza del hospital. Se ocultó y espero, no tuvo que esperar mucho, para saber que ocurría: Yakushi Kabuto, un Shinobi de Konoha y Baki, el Sensei del equipo Sabaku, se hicieron presentes.

—Tengo un mensaje de Kazekage-Sama, Yakushi Kabuto —dijo Baki, el espía se cruzó de brazos.

—Te escucho —dijo Kabuto, esperando algo que él ya sabía, solo que… no conocía las palabras indicadas.

—En vista de la poca financiación del Damiyō de Kaze no Kuni, Kazekage-Sama a aceptado… —Baki dejó de hablar, cuando una tos lo interrumpió.

— _¡Maldición!_ —pensó Hayate, antes de esquivar un trió de Shuriken's, lanzadas por Kabuto —Yakushi... *tos*…Kabuto y… *tos*…Baki, el maestro… del equipo… *tos*…Sabaku.

—Ya que lo escuchaste todo, no podemos dejarte escapar… Hayate-San —dijo Kabuto, sonriendo y activando su Bisturí de Chakra. Pero miró a su derecha y vio que Baki había escapado.

Hayate desenfundó su Tantō y miró fijamente a Kabuto.

El viento soplaba, ninguno se movió, hasta que la hoja de un árbol cayó.

Kabuto atacó rápidamente con su Chakra Mesu, lanzando un intento de golpe al pecho de su rival.

Hayate desvió la mano de Kabuto, con uno de sus brazos y conecto un rodillazo en el vientre del Iryō-Nin.

Kabuto lanzó una patada y elevó a Hayate en el aire.

Hayate cayó de pie a varios metros de su enemigo, buscó desesperadamente en su bolso ninja, hasta encontrar un par de Kunai's, los cuales tenían una cinta naranja en la empuñadura, sonrió y espero.

Kabuto realizó sellos de manos y lanzó un Jutsu— **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Cascada)** —exclamó el sujeto de cabello gris.

El Jōnnin lanzó los Kunai's y luego esquivó el Jutsu de su enemigo— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** —3 clones aparecieron y rodearon a Kabuto— **¡Tsuki no Mai! (Danza de la Luna Creciente)** —los clones atacaron a Kabuto.

—Dos de ellos deben de ser Kage Bushin y uno es real —Kabuto comenzó a realizar sellos, pero vio que no lograría formar el Jutsu, así que concentró Chakra, esperando a que Hayate lo atacara.

Hayate lanzó un corte al pecho de Kabuto, pero se encontró con que no era Kabuto, sino un tronco. Hayate gruñó antes de realizar un Kawarimi (con el mismo tronco) y escapar.

Kabuto gruñó y desapareció, necesitaba decirle a Orochimaru, que alguien sabia sobre la invasión a Konoha

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, HAYATE?! —preguntaron unos aterrorizados Sandaime e Yondaime.

— ¡Tal y como lo escucha, Hokage-Sama: Konoha está en peligro por una invasión que será causada por un ataque de Oto y Suna! —dijo Hayate. Minato e Hiruzen cayeron sobre sus sillas.

—Llamaré al consejo —dijo Hiruzen.

—No —dijo Minato, antes de quedarse en silencio y pensar —Solo a los líderes de clanes, no quiero problemas con los ancianos, ni con los civiles —Hiruzen sonrió, asintió y salió de la oficina.

Finalmente, Namikaze Minato se comportaba como el Hokage y no como un mocoso, que ya no era.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzō y Orochimaru se reunieron en NE, mientras que evaluaban a sus ANBU's, aquellos que tenían los **Kekkei Genkai** , así como aquellos que tenían el **Chi no Jūin** y el **Ten no Jūin**.

Todo, tenía que estar listo para el asalto, incluyendo su arma principal: una mujer a quien le habían sido implantadas las células de Naruto y Wendy, pero luego de "retirar" el "ADN principal" de los hermanos, retirar todo aquello que conectara a la dama con Naruto y Wendy, dejando solo la esencia de su magia y ese extraño ADN residual, el poder de Naruto y Wendy era magia. Una magia otorgada por un dragón y un demonio y se podría decir que esa mujer, era: mitad dragona y mitad demoniza.

— **Estos sujetos son muy estúpidos, ¿no crees?** —preguntó una voz femenina, hablando desde la mente de la dama.

— **Así es** —dijo la segunda voz— **¿Por qué no solo salimos de aquí y destruimos todo?**

— **Debemos de seguirle el juego o todo podría salir mal** —dijo la primera voz.


	17. Examen y Guerra

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **17: Examen y Guerra**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finalmente, llegó el gran día. Todos se encontraban en el estadio. Todos menos Sasuke, a quien aun no se le veía aparecer.

— ¡El examen Chūnnin, está por dar inicio! —Dijo Hayate— ¡El primer combate será entre: Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! —Gaara apareció en un remolino de arena. Todos miraban atentamente el campo de batalla, pero aun no aparecía. Un Jōnnin se le paró al lado a Hayate— ¡El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara! —Todos comenzaron a quejarse— ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Yuma de Ame vs Marvell Wendy de Konoha! —ambos saltaron al campo de batalla.

Yuma tenía el cabello negro, ojos dorados, llevaba una camiseta de rayas horizontales azules y amarillas, que dejaban apreciar su busto y un pantalón negro.

Wendy tenía su cabello atado en una cola de cabello, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón negro.

— **¡Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)** —exclamó Yuma lanzando un Jutsu de gran envergadura, que golpeo a Wendy y la lanzó en la dirección contraria, mientras que era golpeada por el Jutsu —Lo lamento, Wendy-San, pero debo ganar.

Wendy sonrió, los ojos de Yuma reflejaron terror cuando su contrincante, literalmente devoró su Jutsu— **¡Tenryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Viento)** —la Namikaze-Marvel recubrió su mano derecha con viento, literalmente voló hacia Yuma, antes de golpear a su rival en el costado y mandarla a volar.

Yuma pudo poner sus pies en el suelo y realizar una voltereta para pararse en sus piernas, sacó un par de Kunai's y los recubrió de **Fūton** , antes de lanzarse contra su rival.

— **¡Tenryū no Yōroi! (Armadura del Dragón de Viento)** —una capa de viento recubrió el cuerpo de Wendy, quien también desenfundó un par de kunai's, para luchar contra Yuma, siendo este un combate parejo.

— **¡Fūton: Jūha Shō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Ola Bestial)** —exclamó Yuma, alargando su mano y una capa de viento, empujó a Wendy.

— **¡Katon no Dan no Jutsu! (Jutsu Bala de E. Fuego)** —exclamó Wendy escupiendo una esfera de fuego, que quemó a Yuma, Wendy rápidamente utilizó su magia, para extinguir el fuego y dejar a la Kunoichi en el suelo, desmayada.

— ¡La ganadora es Wendy Marvell de Konoha! —Dijo Hayate— ¡Hyūga Neji de Konoha vs Marvel Naruto de Konoha!

—No podrás ganarme, solo pasaste… —Neji no pudo continuar hablando, pues Naruto le atacó.

— **¡Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra)** —exclamó el rubio.

El castaño activo su Byakugan y saltó hacia atrás, cuando notó la concentración de Chakra bajo sus pies, salvándose por poco de ser empalado —Solo con eso no me ganarás.

—Lo sé, pero necesitaba distraerte un rato —dijo Naruto, solo para ver a Neji esquivar las Shuriken's lanzadas por su **Kage Bushin** —Y hasta allí, llegó el elemento sorpresa.

— **¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** —exclamó Neji, lanzándose hacia Naruto.

El rubio realizó sellos de manos, mientras que (inconscientemente) fusionaba Chakra y Magia, alcanzando el Modo Sen'nin— **¡Doton: Furaingu Iwa no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Rocas Voladoras)** —exclamó el rubio, solo para ver como las rocas salían del terreno, recubiertas de llamas verdes.

Neji empleo su Taijutsu y el Rokujūyon Shō, para atacar las rocas y salvarse de ser asesinado de ese modo, solo para quemarse las manos.

— ¿Deseas una batalla de Taijutsu? —Preguntó Naruto —Entonces te la daré. Sentirás lo que sintió Hinata y pedirás que deje de golpearte, idiota… **¡Enma no Ken! (Puño del Demonio de Llama)** —Naruto lanzó un puño recubierto de fuego verde, directo al rostro de Neji.

El Hyūga esquivó el primer puño, pero recibió el segundo en la mejilla, la cual recibió una gran quemadura— ¡Tú no puedes vencerme! —Gruñó Neji— ¡El destino dicta que yo ganaré este combate!

Naruto atrapó los brazos de Neji y lo inmovilizó, lo sujetó con una sola mano, cortó la camiseta y grabó un Fūin en su espalda baja, con su propia sangre— **¡Nana Roku no Fūin! (Sello de Siete Candados)** —exclamó Naruto, antes de alejarse. Neji estaba dormido.

— ¡El ganador es Marvell Naruto de Konoha! —dijo Hayate, todos lanzaron vítores, antes de que un espeso Instinto Asesino, se desplegara en el lugar y tanto Naruto, como Hayate tuvieran que esquivar un látigo de arena.

Ante ellos, estaba Gaara —Madre quiere tu sangre, Marvel Naruto.

—Me enfrentaré a él, Hayate-San —dijo Naruto, poniéndose en pose de pelea.

—Naruto-San, esta batalla no ha sido permitida por Minato-Sama, ni por Hiruzen-Sama, mucho menos por el Kazekage —dijo Hayate.

—Este sujeto está completamente enloquecido, no creo que podamos detenerlo a no ser, que yo me dé lo que él quiere: un combate —dijo Naruto.

—Ya que Sasuke no apareció, mi primogénito: Marvel Namikaze Naruto, enfrentará a Gaara —dijo Minato.

Naruto gruñó —buen momento para revelarlo… Bakakage —gruño el rubio menor.

— **¡Sabaku no Nami! (Ola de Arena)** —exclamó Gaara, lanzando su arena hacia Naruto.

— **¡Doton: Dosekidake no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Picos de Tierra y Piedra)** —exclamó Naruto, colocando sus manos en el suelo y tal y como él lo había previsto: la arena retrocedió, para proteger a Gaara, formando una esfera, que impidió que las rocas lo hirieran — _Necesito mantener la arena muy ocupada con Doton, para luego emplear mi magia_ —el rubio recordó algo que podría ayudarlo, la arena fue hacia él— **¡Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Escondrijo Bajo Tierra)** —exclamó Naruto, desapareciendo, antes de que la arena le cayera encima.

Gaara estaba atento, pero la arena se arremolinaba a su alrededor, sin saber dónde estaba el Namikaze, hasta que sintió un golpe en la barbilla, que lo alzó del suelo— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** —Gaara utilizó su Jutsu, para alejar a Naruto de él.

El rubio apareció en la espalda de Gaara y tocó su mano, antes de alejarse y que Gaara se quedara con la mirada fija en él— ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Gaara, mientras que el ardor en sus muñecas aumentaba, antes de que ambas fueran jaladas mutuamente, quedando juntas e inmovilizándolo— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —preguntó, mientras que ocurría lo mismo en sus pies.

— **Fūinjutsu: Rensa Bodi Seigen (Jutsu de Sellado: Restricción de Cuerpo Completo)** —murmuró Kushina desde su puesto, orgullosa de que "su hijo", pudiera realizar ese **Fūin** , ella sabía que el rubio, había estado husmeando en la biblioteca de la mansión.

—Es un Fūin —dijo Naruto, quien se acercó a Gaara —Uno especial, que te impide moverte… **¡Enma no Yoroi! (Armadura del Demonio de Llamas)** —El cuerpo del rubio se recubrió de llamas verdes, llegó juntó a Gaara, mientras que la arena intentaba empujarlo, para que se alejara, pero solo conseguía cristalizarse— **¡Fūinjutsu: Jū Roku! (Jutsu Sellado: Diez Cerraduras)** —Naruto alcanzó a realizar el Fūin, para encerrar a Ichibi, antes de que sus llamas se extendieran por el lugar, por culpa de Baki y Temari, quienes acababan de usar un **Fūton no Jutsu**. Segundos despues, los Shinobis de Oto y Suna, comenzaron a atacar la aldea.

— ¡Temari, Kankuro: ustedes llévense a Gaara lejos, para que pueda liberar a…! —Baki no terminó de hablar, pues recibió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla a causa de Naruto.

—Necesitarás a alguien experto en **Fūinjutsu** , para abrir las **10** cerraduras que coloqué en Gaara—dijo Naruto.

—Ahora verás —gruñó Baki, sin poderse creer que un simple Gennin, acabara de arruinar sus planes para salvar a su aldea— **¡Kaze no Yaiba! (Espada de Viento)** —exclamó Baki, antes de lanzarse contra Naruto.

— **¡Enma no Ikari! (Furia del Demonio de la Llama)** —exclamó Naruto, liberando una llama verde desde su boca. Baki gritó mientras que era quemado y aun así, alcanzó a herir a Naruto, más, fue una herida superficial.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Gennin, guiaban a los aldeanos a los refugios. Tenían la tarea de impedir que los enemigos llegaran a los refugios.

Los Chūnnin y Jōnnin enfrentaban a los Shinobis de Suna y Oto, en el frente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las serpientes de Orochimaru comenzaban a acercarse a las puertas de Konoha, pero Jiraiya apareció sobre Gamabunta, acompañado por Gamahiro, comenzando a asesinar a las serpientes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiruzen, Minato y Kushina estaban encerrados por una barrera lila, en compañía de Orochimaru, quien acababa de usar el **Edo Tensei** para llamar de la muerte a Hashirama y Tobirama.

Hiruzen empleaba su **Katon** , para impedir que el Mokuton de su Sensei los lastimara.

Minato usaba su **Fūton** e **Hiraishin** , para atacar a Tobirama quien usaba su **Suiton**.

Así mismo, Kushina utilizó un **Fūin** para ralentizar a Tobirama y emplear su **Suiton**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se subió a la torre del Hokage y desde allí, vio la situación, antes de sonreír— **¡Infūin: Kai!** —el cuerpo de Naruto se recubrió de líneas. Ese era el Jutsu de Tsunade, pero él lo usaba diferente, para conseguir una sobrecarga de **Inton**. El Inton era el elemento de la energía física y lo usaría en compañía de su **Doton** , pues era un elemento físico y que empleaba gran parte de la energía física de la cual se componía el Chakra, más que la energía espiritual— **¡Doton: Inton: Fungan Hōtai no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: E. Yin: Jutsu Erupción Rocosa de la Montaña Cañón)** —la torre del Hokage se deformó y se transformó en un volcán, el cual comenzó a lanzar rocas, sobre sus enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Gatsūga! (Colmillo sobre colmillo)** —exclamó Kiba, lanzándose junto con Akamaru en forma de tornados, para golpear a los Shinobis de Suna y Oto.

— **¡Fūton/Suiton: Rasengan!** —exclamaron Kaito y Saori, empleando el Jutsu de su padre, en conjunto y golpeando a varios enemigos, que intentaban entrar en los refugios.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Magen: Kurai Teki! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Enemigo Oscuro)** —exclamó Kurenai, haciendo que sus enemigos, vieran a sus aliados como enemigos y se asesinaran unos a otros.

— **¡Katon: Haisekishō! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** —exclamó Azuma, mientras que liberaba una nube de cenizas, mordió sus dientes y miles de explosiones.

— **¡Sen'ei Tajashu! (Manos de Muchas Serpientes Ocultas en las Sombras)** —exclamó Anko, liberando a sus serpientes sobre sus enemigos, desde sus mangas.

— **¡Konoha Gōkiri Senpū! (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)** —exclamó Guy, pateando a sus enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru se encontraba muy enfadado. El jamás se habría esperado que su Sensei, Minato y Kushina, acabaran con Hashirama y Tobirama, se suponía que los 3, tendrían que haber muerto.

—Bueno: aun tengo un último as bajo la manga —dijo Orochimaru— ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! —una nube de humo gris apareció —Les presento: a mi máximo trabajo, en compañía de Danzō —la nube se despejó muy lentamente —Danzō, me habló sobre las raras habilidades de Naruto-Kun y de Wendy-Chan, tuve que verlo por mí mismo.

—Así que por eso, te infiltraste en el examen Chūnnin —gruñó Sarutobi —No solo para marcar a Uchiha Sasuke, sino también para comprobar las cosas que se decían sobre ellos.

—Así es —dijo Orochimaru —Danzō tenía un espía en Nami y me lo contó todo, eso era magia. Era magia antigua: Dragón Slayer y Devil Slayer, así que tomamos muestras de células de ambos y las trasplantamos en una bella Kunoichi de NE.

— **Volvemos a vernos, Namikaze** —dijo la dama, mientras que el humo se despejaba, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello azul con mechones verdes y ojos negros, quien llevaba un uniforme ANBU.

— ¿Sora-Chan? —preguntó un confundido Minato.

—Soy tanto Sora, como Murasaki —dijo la dama —Somos sus consciencias, en un mismo cuerpo —la dama se giró hacia Orochimaru— **¡Tenryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón Celestial)** —la dama golpeo en la barbilla al Hebi Sen'nin— **¡Enma no Ken! (Puño del Demonio de las Llamas)** —el puño rebosante de fuego, atravesó el pecho del Hebi Sen'nin, quien cayó muerto, mientras que aquellos que tenían el Ten no Jūin y los usuarios del Chi no Jūin, caían al suelo y gritaban de dolor, mientras que serpientes blancas salían de sus cuerpos.

En Konoha, los Shinobis de Suna y Oto, eran masacrados, otros huían.

En medio del caos, la dama se reunió con Naruto y Wendy, quien les habló; primero con la voz de Sora y luego con la voz de Murasaki: "Nosotras siempre estaremos en sus corazones, niños; siempre estaremos orgullosas de ustedes", la mujer se deshizo de cristales.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kakashi y Sasuke tenían sonrisas presumidas cuando llegaron al campo de batalla, solo para que se borraran y miraran en todas direcciones: hace ya 6 horas que el examen había finalizado y hace 3 que la batalla en Konoha, también había finalizado.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **18**

 **:::::**

Kakashi y Sasuke, veían a los Shinobis de la aldea correr de un lado al otro. La aldea estaba semi-destruida, Hiruzen y Minato ordenaban cosas a los ANBU's y Jōnnin's.

—Hola Sensei —dijo Kakashi calmado —Sasuke está listo para enfrentarse a Gaara, por cierto: ¿Qué ocurre? —El Instinto Asesino de Kushina, le llegó por la espalda al Jōnnin, quien se giró para mirar a la primera dama, estaba muy calmado —Hola Kushina-Sama —Kushina lanzó una esfera de agua diminuta que destruyó el Icha- Icha Paradise— ¡Mi libro! —gritó el Jōnnin cayendo entre los restos húmedos del libro, para luego… ¿darle un entierro?

—Kakashi —habló Kushina —Konoha acaba de salir de una guerra contra Oto y Suna —el Jōnnin abrió su ojo derecho asombrado por tal información —tenemos suerte de seguir en pie ¿y a ti se te ocurre llegar a estas horas y encima leer esa porquería frente a un menor de edad? —Kakashi no respondió, pues el instinto asesino de Kushina era demasiado para él.

—Kakashi vaya que puede soportar el instinto asesino de Kushina —pensó Minato —Y no lo hace nada mal —el Kage notó como las rodillas del Jōnnin flaqueaban, hasta que cayó al suelo, desmayado —un minuto con cuarentaicinco segundos… lo mismo que yo soporto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Hokages, los líderes de clanes, los representantes civiles, los consejeros del Hokage y los lideres Chūnnin, Jōnnin, Tokubetsu y ANBU se encontraban en la oficina.

— ¿Cuáles son los daños que hemos sufrido? —preguntó Minato seriamente.

—infraestructura: 45%, bajas Shinobi 10% y bajas civiles 15% —leyó un ANBU.

—Por cierto Minato —habló Danzō, haciendo enfadar a más de uno por su desdén de no usar el titulo correspondiente del rubio mayor— ¿Porque los chicos Marvell están viviendo en tu hogar?

—Porque son mis hijos —dijo Minato seriamente y sin cortarse, sorprendiendo a más de uno —Antes de comprometerme con Kushina-Chan, tuve un amorío con una civil de Hi no Kuni cuyo nombre era Sora Marvell, pero fue algo que no duró, pues mi compromiso con Kushina-Chan, pronto se haría vigente, así que decidimos cortarlo por lo sano, aunque jamás me hubiera imaginado que estaría embarazada. Orochimaru jugó con magia, una magia que solo los dragones pueden otorgar a los hombres, por eso su pequeño experimento usando las células de Naruto y Wendy fracasó, pues nadie puede implantarse algo que solo puede aprenderse por un medio externo —nadie dijo nada, pero más de uno en la parte civil estaban enfadados de que aquellas habilidades asombrosas no fueran un Kekkei Genkai, pues si lograban que Naruto y Wendy entraran en la Ley de Restauración de Clanes o en la Ley de Restauración Intensiva, entonces hubieran podido conseguir aquel Katon verde o el viento blanco y eran habilidades sorprendentes, sin lugar a dudas.

—Naruto-Kun y Wendy-Chan estarán viviendo en una extensión de la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki, que desde este preciso instante será tomado como un distrito más de los clanes de Konoha —dijo Kushina, mientras que todos abandonaban la habitación.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Danzō se encontraba en su base, estaba leyendo un informe sobre como la invasión no había funcionado; aunque Suna, Oto y NE habían atacado la aldea, los daños no habían sido tantos y la creación de Orochimaru había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pues se había puesto en su contra.

— _Quizás por eso, el pequeño experimento de Orochimaru no funcionó_ —pensó un enfadado Danzō — _Ya que no era un_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _, el cuerpo fue destruido por las células mágicas. Necesito lograr tenerlos bajo mi control, con un poder semejante, Konoha seria imparable y yo podría asesinar a Minato e Hiruzen._ Tsunade: necesito encontrar a Tsunade y ponerla en la Ley de Restauración Intensiva, necesitaba ver si alguno de los posibles hijos de la Sen'nin podría usar el Mokuton y con ello, atrapar a Naruto y a Wendy, para luego usar su poder y tomar el control de Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Itachi, Kisame —dijo Pein —Vayan a Konoha para capturar a los Jinchūriki's de Kyubi —el Uchiha y el Hoshigaki asintieron a las ordenes de su líder.


	19. Jonnin vs Akatsuki

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **19: Jōnnin vs Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los líderes de clanes se quedaron en la habitación, mirando a Minato y Kushina, pues la pelirroja, lanzó una Shuriken plateada, a simple vista eso no tendría un gran significado, pero en la época de guerras, esa Shuriken era un aviso y significaba "Esperen"

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Minato-Sama? —preguntó Shikaku, sin saber si podría llamar a su compañero de equipo, por su nombre de pila.

—Los líderes de clanes y yo, debemos de decidir si nombrar a algunos de nuestros Gennin al rango Chūnnin y si: sé que significa ir en contra de las reglas del examen, pero es para subir su moral —dijo Minato, los líderes de clanes asintieron, era una buena idea, cuando todos decidieron salir de la habitación.

Wendy, Naruto, Naruko, Neji y Saori fueron nombrados Chūnnin por su valentía al defender la aldea.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Hyūga**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Neji —dijo su tío —Ven conmigo, hay algo que debes de saber —Hiashi lo llevó hasta el templo Hyūga y movió un candelabro, permitiendo que una pared se abriera, mostrando un pasillo y ambos entraran por él.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Hiashi-Sama? —preguntó el castaño menor, Hiashi lo miró y le extendió un pergamino.

—Aquí está una carta que tu padre te escribió, antes de fallecer —dijo Hiashi, cuyo rostro era indescriptible para su sobrino. Aquel rostro que siempre mostraba ira y desprecio hacia el Bōke Hyūga, ahora mostraba arrepentimiento y dolor. El castaño leyó la nota y no pudo evitar quedar impactado, de no ser porque su tío le puso una mano en el hombro, el joven seguramente se hubiera quedado procesándolo todo de ese modo —Hay algo más que debes saber: una guerra en el Sōke podría estallar en cualquier momento —si antes estaba impactado, ahora era peor.

— ¿Una…?—el futuro líder del Bōke no sabía que decir— ¿Una guerra en el Sōke? —su tío asintió y se giró, Neji entonces vio que en la pared, había una fotografía de Hiashi y Hizashi.

—La mitad de los ancianos del clan, se han vuelto más… permisivos en cuanto a cómo ven al Bōke y hablan de retirar el y que tengan un representante entre ellos —dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa —Un verdadero representante y que hable por ustedes.

—Pero… solo son la mitad de ellos —murmuró Neji, entendiendo a donde quería llegar su tío— ¿Una guerra estallará por su culpa?

—Así es y debemos de movernos rápido —dijo Hiashi, antes de realizar sellos de manos y tocar la frente de Neji, quien gritó y de sus ojos y boca surgió una luz dorada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi se encontraba parado afuera de un restaurante.

—Hola Kakashi —dijo Azuma.

—Hola: Azuma, Kurenai —dijo el peli plata.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kakashi? —preguntó Kurenai, ella conocía muy bien a su compañero y podía ver por su lenguaje corporal que no estaba bien, estaba nervioso, Kakashi pareció centrarse en su nuevo libro, pero ambos Tokubetsu Jōnnin, notaron como miraba el restaurante a su lado y más importe: los clientes. Las manos de Kurenai volaron en sellos de manos — **Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Jutsu Templo del Nirvana)** —exclamó ella, solo para que ambas personas salieran del lugar, antes de que los Shinobis y cocineros cayeran en un sueño profundo, que la propia Kurenai liberó, antes de ir junto a sus compañeros, en persecución de las personas del restaurante, quienes claramente no eran clientes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hoshigaki Kisame y Uchiha Itachi —murmuró Kakashi, mientras que destapaba su Sharingan —Y: a juzgar por sus vestimentas, diría que ambos pertenecen a esa organización del bajo mundo.

—Correcto, Kakashi —murmuró Itachi —Ahora entréguennos a Namikaze Kaito y a Namikaze Saori.

—Jamás —dijeron los 3 Jōnnin's.

— ¡ **Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** —gritó Azuma, lanzando una nube de cenizas.

Itachi comenzó a realizar sellos de manos, pero Kisame fue más rápido— **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** —exclamó y lanzó una esfera de agua, que inutilizó su Jutsu, Kisame apareció junto a él y le enterró a Samehada en la espalda, tomando una gran parte de su Chakra.

— **¡Raikiri! (Cortador del Relámpago)** —exclamó Kakashi, lanzándose hacia ambos Nukennin. Kakashi recibió un golpe en el rostro, por cortesía de una patada de Itachi. Mientras que sus compañeros salían volando, a causa de una ola, cortesía de Kisame —Sensei… proteja… proteja a… Kaito y Saori —pensó Kakashi, antes de desmayarse.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la mansión Namikaze, Naruto y Wendy entrenaban, mientras que sentían el escalofrió de una batalla aproximándose. Los dragones y los demonios eran muy propensos al arte de la batalla y más si esta era de alto calibre.

 _ **[N/A Laura: Este Fic actualmente se encuentra en un Limbo, pues nos es más apetecible un verdadero Crossover o más bien: un Crossover como los hemos hecho hasta ahora, este Fic llegará hasta el final de Naruto y más adelante, veremos si incluir el Shippuden y otros personajes de Fairy Tail, si es que no lo abandonamos antes]**_


	20. Uchiha Sasuke

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uchiha Sasuke, caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Estaba molesto por el hecho de que él fue el único que llegó tarde y por consecuencia, no había participado del examen Chūnnin, por consecuencia, no había obtenido el título y no estaba dispuesto a esperar 3 meses, para los próximos exámenes, además de que el Ten no Jūin a pesar de encontrarse sellado, palpitaba en su cuello tentándolo a ir en busca de poder.

— _¿Dónde diablos estoy?_ ****—se preguntó el Uchiha, cuando su caminata le hizo llegar hasta uno de los bosques de Konoha. Algo se escuchó detrás y el Uchiha se giró para ver y saber que ocurría, era un Jōnnin de Konoha quien tenía el cabello azul, ojos verdes y uniforme Jōnnin— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre no es de importancia —dijo el Jōnnin, hablando con una voz tan fría, que le causaron escalofríos al Gennin —He venido con una propuesta por parte de Danzō-Sama.

—No me interesa, así que piérdete —dijo el Uchiha de forma grosera.

—Pues… lo lamento por ti —dijo el sujeto lanzándole varias Shuriken's al Uchiha, quien activo su Sharingan, desenfundó un Kunai y con él, bloqueo las Shuriken's de su enemigo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el Uchiha sonriente.

—No —admitió el sujeto desenfundando un Tantō y lanzándose a gran velocidad a Sasuke.

— _¡No puedo verlo con mi Sharingan!_ —pensó un asustado Sasuke, quien sacó su propio Kunai y lanzó un corte detrás de él…

El sujeto detuvo el Kunai con su Tantō, y pateo al Uchiha, lanzándolo por el aire, hasta que este se detuviera contra un árbol.

— ¡ **Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó el Uchiha.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —exclamó el ANBU, lanzando una esfera de viento, que se transformó en una esfera de fuego que quemó casi todo el bosque y quemó al Uchiha, el ANBU llevó una mano a un intercomunicador en su oreja —Lo tengo Danzō-Sama —El ANBU aprovechó para golpear al Uchiha y partirle algunos huesos, con tal de que luego no escapara de algún modo.

—Por aquí, Hokage-Sama —dijo una voz, el ANBU escapó.

—Lleven a Uchiha Sasuke a enfermería y busquen al culpable —ordenó Minato, mientras que un ANBU cargaba al Uchiha y otra pareja ANBU, buscaba a los culpables.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala de Reuniones del Consejo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Sasuke-Sama ha sido atacado por un enemigo desconocido —dijo Haruno Mebuki, era algo que ya todos sabían —Necesitamos descubrir quien desearía hacerle daño a Sasuke-Sama y si sigue en la aldea —aunque lo odiaran, los miembros del consejo de Konoha tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con ella.

—He movilizado a algunos escuadrones ANBU y los espías de Jiraiya-Sensei, dentro y fuera de la aldea, se están movilizando en busca del agresor o los agresores —dijo Minato, todos asintieron.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Hospital**

 **:::::::::::::**

—Danzō-Sama, ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó un Iryō-Nin.

—Deseo ver a Uchiha Sasuke —dijo el anciano.

—Habitación 104 —dijo el Iryō-Nin.

— _Kama hizo un buen trabajo atacando al Uchiha y dejándolo en ese estado_ —pensó Danzō, llegó a la habitación del Uchiha y lo encontró siendo cuidado por Kakashi, entró y tomó la tabla para ver el resultado medico — _Es imposible que pueda curarse en poco tiempo y con su estado actual, yo podría ofrecerle un_ _ **Iryō-Ninjutsu**_ _rápido y eficaz. Kakashi seguirá entrenándolo. Hablaré con Sasuke, para que sea fiel a Konoha._ —el anciano sonrió y rememoró la noche de la masacre— _Itachi dejó que Sasuke lo viera y la venganza a movido su vida, pero si yo lograra quitarle el_ _ **Ten no Jūin**_ _, entonces ya no estará atado a Orochimaru y nadie más podrá ayudarlo, cuando su Chakra descienda, se desesperará y me buscará. Cuando salga de aquí, deseará entrenar, Kakashi lo tratará con guantes de seda y él se enfadará, entonces yo le ofreceré entrar en NE y lo pondré en el ARC (Acta de Restauración de Clanes)_ —el anciano salió, solo era cosa de tiempo — _despertará en cualquier momento. Los hijos de Minato continúan entrenando y cuando él lo sepa, entonces deseará entrenar y enfrentarse a Naruto._ —Danzō realizó sellos de manos a gran velocidad y luego apuntó hacia Sasuke, induciéndolo en los sentimientos que él deseaba: odio y celos de Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Suiton de Saori y el Doton de Naruto.

El Fūton Kaito y Naruko, junto al Katon de Wendy: Kushina les estaba enseñando a los jóvenes a complementarse, pues había visto que Naruto se complementaba con Naruko y Wendy, pero también debía de complementarse con Saori y Kaito.

El deseo actual de la Uzumaki era crear un equipo familiar, un equipo imbatible en las futuras misiones, que estaban por llegar y marcar sus vidas como Shinobis.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke salió del hospital e inmediatamente comenzó su entrenamiento con el Jōnnin de cabello gris, todos supieron de la milagrosa recuperación del Uchiha, lo que provocó que los aldeanos lo trataran como un obsequio de Kami-Sama, cosa que solo molestaba aun más a los líderes de clanes, quienes ya se habían dando cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de los consejeros civiles: mimar al Uchiha y convencerlo de desposar a varias de sus hijas, para de ese modo, tener a un nuevo clan Uchiha bajo el mando de Danzō.

Todos se sorprendieron en gran medida, cuando el Hokage dio a conocer que esos eran los planes del consejo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Uchiha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bien Sasuke, ya puedes descansar —dijo Kakashi, quien vio al Uchiha caer de rodillas, podía sentir su Chakra realmente bajo, el Hatake se despidió y desapareció, Sasuke sacó de su bolcillo un collar con el símbolo de NE, envió Chakra y desapareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base ANBU de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bienvenido, Sasuke-San —dijo Danzō, mientras que una pareja ANBU restauraban el Chakra del último Uchiha —Comencemos —las luces se encendieron y el Uchiha se vio rodeado de ANBU's, comenzando un combate por su vida.

 **Aprendería tanto como pudiera de Kakashi y Danzō, despues de eso, desertaría e iría con Orochimaru a quien eventualmente también dejaría de lado, para buscar a Itachi y vengar a los Uchiha.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::**

 **21**

 **::::::**

Uchiha Sasuke, se encontraba en su habitación designada de NE. Ese mismo día había estado entrenando hasta el cansancio con Kakashi y luego había ido a las instalaciones de NE para entrenar, encontrándose con un ANBU denominado como Fukurō (Búho), quien dio inicio al entrenamiento de un estilo de Taijutsu completamente extraño, denominado como Asashin no Ken (Puño del Asesino).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los equipos 9 y 10 había salido en una misión, tendría que ser sencillamente una misión rango C, pero no: Azuma, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kurenai, Kiba y Neji habían regresado con demasiadas heridas en sus cuerpos.

— ¿Qué les ocurrió? —preguntó un preocupado Minato.

—Esos sujetos… eran demasiados —dijo un pálido Shikamaru por la pérdida de sangre —Arrasaron con nosotros, empleando Katon, Fūton y sus Kage Bushin. Las secuestraron Hokage-Sama. Se llevaron a Hinata y a Ino. Seguramente… aun se encuentran en Na no Kuni —Minato palideció, las implicaciones de aquello eran demasiadas.

— ¿Algo más que puedas decirme sobre los secuestradores, Shikamaru? —preguntó Minato.

—Eran de distintas aldeas —dijo Shikamaru —una pareja de Kumo, una pareja de Iwa y un trió de Suna —Minato pensó en las implicaciones de dicho secuestro. Además de que pocos podrían hacer algo o al menos hacerle frente a un enemigo así.

—Descansa Shikamaru —dijo Minato, antes de desaparecer con el Hiraishin. Llegó a su oficina y mandó a llamar a todos los Jōnnin de la aldea. Luego de una hora y 30 minutos, todos estaban reunidos —Hyūga Hinata e Yamanaka Ino, han sido secuestradas por un grupo Jōnnin que superó a los equipos 9 y 10, debemos de rescatarlas y por ello deseo pedir enviar a un equipo Jōnnin.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo Homura —Si ambos equipos fueron derrotados, eso implica que Sarutobi Azuma y Yuhi Kurenai, también fueron derrotados, enviar Jōnnin's es un riesgo.

— ¿Y qué propones que hagamos, Homura? —Preguntó un enfadado Hiashi— ¿Dejar a mi hija y a la hija de Inoichi en manos de un enemigo?

—Enviaremos un equipo compuesto por los equipos Kakashi y Kushina, junto con Tenzo y las salvaremos —dijo Minato, recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

—Espero y ellos puedan salvarlas —dijo Inoichi, mientras que todos se retiraban de la sala y Minato iba a su oficina, para mandar a llamar a ambos equipos.

No fue una espera larga, para que ambos equipos Chūnnin-Gennin llegaran y les fuera informada su misión en Na no Kuni (País de los Vegetales), cada quien fue a su hogar, tomó sus cosas y partieron en la misión de rescate y eliminación de enemigos.

Los equipos se movilizaban por los arboles, desde Hi no Kuni, hasta Yasai no Kuni, no era un camino tan largo.

— ¿Qué tanto sabemos de la situación? —preguntó Wendy.

—Arrasaron con los equipos de Azuma y Kurenai, además de se llevaron a Hinata y a Ino —dijo Kurenai enfadada, pues Hinata era como su hermana menor y su discípula —Eran equipos de Nukennin de Kumo, Iwa y Suna.

—Las rescataremos, Kurenai —dijo Kakashi, mientras que todos aceleraban el paso, siendo Naruto y Wendy, quienes iban más rápido, gracias a su magia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un sujeto de cabello rojo, ojos lila, vestido con una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, quien en su espalda portaba una Zanbatō, se presentó ante un hombre calvo, quien llevaba una armadura.

— ¿Y bien jefe? —Preguntó el sujeto de la Zanbatō— ¿Qué piensa de sus nuevos juguetes?

—Lo han hecho bien —dijo el hombre calvo —Vigilen, que no les sorprenda si desean rescatarlas. Hablamos de las herederas de los clanes Hyūga y del Yamanaka —el sujeto asintió.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Es un campamento de máximo **300** personas —gruñó Kakashi, la información de Shikamaru no había sido acertada —Necesitamos refuerzos y un nuevo plan.

— " _ **Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**_ —susurró Kaito, enviando a su ejército personal, contra los Nukennin, consiguiendo eliminarlos de forma silenciosa con sus Kunai's —Yo ya tengo un plan —dijo Kaito mirando de manera desafiante a Kakashi, sin darse cuenta de que una esfera de metal en llamas iba hacia ellos.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Kakashi, empujando hacia un lado al hijo de su maestro y destapando su Sharingan, para usar el Kamui.

—Vas a morir, Kakashi —gruñó Naruto — _Ya quería probarlo_ —pensó, mientras que dejaba fluir su poder mágico— **¡Devil Force!** —Los brazos de Naruto parecieron cubrirse de pintura verde y su cabello se alargó— **¡Enma no Gōon! (Bramido del Demonio de Fuego)** —Naruto liberó un tornado de fuego verdes desde su boca, destruyendo la esfera de metal —Bien… tendrá que ser con Jutsus, he gastado mucha de mi magia.

—Ninjas de Konoha, yo me encargaré —dijo uno de los Nukennin de Iwa— **¡Doton: Sando no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Sándwich)** —exclamó, creando un par de muros, para aplastar a los Shinobis.

— **¡Doton: Chidōkaku no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Movimiento Núcleo de la Tierra)** —exclamó Naruto, haciendo que todos se salvaran al caer en un agujero, Kakashi cavó un túnel y salieron algunos metros más adelante.

— ¡Kuma, detrás de ti! —Gritó su compañero de Iwa, pero el tal Kuma acababa de ser asesinado por Kakashi y su Raikiri— **¡Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pistola de Roca)** —el sujeto comenzó a disparar rocas contra el Jōnnin de Konoha.

— **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —exclamó Sakura, levantando un muro y protegiendo a Kakashi.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó Sasuke, lanzando un dragón contra el único que se quedaba hasta atrás de todos. El líder

El sujeto se plantó firme ante el dragón de fuego y aspiró— **¡Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)** —el dragón de Sasuke fue devorado por la ola de fuego, siendo él quemado en gran parte de su cuerpo, solo para que el fuego se alejara de él y para gran estupor de todos, se viera a Naruto devorando el fuego, como si comiera Ramen.

— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —exclamó el rubio, lanzándole un dragón a su enemigo y consiguiendo matarlo con el golpe de la propia roca y la velocidad del mismo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uchiha Sasuke estaba hospitalizado, había sido humillado por un don nadie. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en como su Katon había sido derrotado, gracias a ese Jutsu.

El Jutsu de Uchiha Madara.

 **Un Jutsu que él ahora tenía y que pronto usaría en su beneficio, para ir con Orochimaru, entrenar y luego asesinaría a su hermano.**


	22. Naruto vs Sasuke 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **22: Naruto vs Sasuke 1**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino e Hinata estaban hospitalizadas, habían sido rescatadas luego de la masacre en el campamento.

—Gracias por rescatarlas —dijeron Inoichi e Hiashi, los Gennin asintieron. Naruto, fue a ver a Sasuke quien también había sido lastimado durante la batalla.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo el rubio— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien —dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa, mientras que se ponía de pie —Gane algo durante esa batalla, ¿sabes? —El Uchiha desapareció y se puso frente a Naruto en un segundo —Me gustaría ponerlo a prueba —el rubio vio como Sasuke ahora controlaba **Raiton** y **Katon** en su mano, creando un nuevo elemento, pero él no era el único que controlaba nuevos trucos.

—Eres muy interesante, Sasuke-Chan —dijo Naruto concentrando Chakra Doton en su mano y recubriéndola de tierra y luego de llamas verdes, ambos desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** y aparecieron en la terraza del hospital, mientras que Sakura iba en busca de ayuda— **¡Enma no Ken: Chi! (Puño del Demonio de la Llama: Tierra)** —Sasuke estaba confundido por la forma tan repentina en la que aparecieron en la terraza del hospital y recibió un golpe que le fracturo el esternón.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —exclamó Sasuke, lanzando una esfera de fuego y su estupor fue mayor: Naruto estaba devorando su Jutsu— ¡MALDITO! —gritó furioso y el Ten no Jūin se activó dejando ver las marcas alrededor de su cuerpo, para luego realizar sellos de manos y activar un **Chidori** el cual tenía algunos tonos grises— ¡Vas a entregarme todos tus Jutsus! —el Uchiha corrió hacia Naruto.

— **¡Enma no Ikari! (Furia del Demonio de la llama)** —Naruto junta sus manos frente a su boca y lanza un fuego verde con forma alargada, que quema al Uchiha, antes de que llegue hasta él, haciéndolo caer al suelo— **¡Doton: Kengan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Puño de Roca)** —Naruto golpeo a Sasuke en el rostro, quebrándoselo — ¿Y este es el poder de alguien de elite? —el Namikaze desapareció, cuando aparecieron Kakashi y Sakura en el lugar, solo para encontrar al Uchiha en el suelo, el Jōnnin lo cargó.

— _Ese desgraciado_ —pensó el Uchiha con ira— _¿Qué clase de Katon no Jutsu fue ese?_ —En su mente rememoró el ataque de Naruto —Ni siquiera pude copiarlo —Miro con fastidio al Jōnnin — ¡SUELTAME, KAKASHI! —El Uchiha cayó de cara.

— ¿Se puede saber que buscabas con ese combate? —preguntó el Hatake serio.

—Copiar su **Katon** —dijo el Uchiha —Ese **Katon** verde es más poderoso que un Jutsu rango B, esa cosa es al menos A. Un Jutsu así pertenece a un Uchiha —Kakashi lo ignoró y recostó al Uchiha en la cama del hospital.

El Hatake llegó a la oficina de Minato.

—Hola Sensei —dijo el peli-gris —Perdón: Hokage-Sama.

—Ya estoy enterado de la batalla —dijo Minato —Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que…

—Él no es Obito, Sensei —dijo Kakashi, confundiendo a Minato, eso era obvio —Creí… creí que al pertenecer al mismo clan, serian parecidos y por ello lo estuve entrenando. Pero… Sasuke es violento, no le gusta el trabajo en equipo, cree que por ser un Uchiha él lo merece todo. Me dijo que quería copiar el Katon de Naruto.

—Sasuke creció con su familia, Kakashi —dijo Minato, mordiéndose los labios —Y en menos de una noche, lo perdió todo, por una causa que él ignora —Minato se mordió los dientes tan duro, que se le astillaron.

—Sensei —murmuró un sorprendido Kakashi y sin poder creerlo— ¿Acaso la masacre Uchiha, no fue porqué Itachi se volviera loco?

—No Kakashi —dijo Minato —La masacre, fue porque todos inculpaban al Clan Uchiha por el ataque de Kyūbi, hace 13 años y ellos fueron aislados aun más por el consejo civil, ellos planificaron una rebelión e Itachi decidió no permitirlo. Itachi salvó a Konoha, pero Sasuke no puede saberlo. No hasta que no tenga la edad y la mentalidad necesaria para afrontarlo; el Clan Uchiha es un clan fundador, es un clan que siempre veló por Konoha, si se sabe que ellos planeaban una rebelión, entonces la aldea —Kakashi estaba perturbado, pero solo asintió. Kakashi salió paso lento de la oficina y luego salió a la calle, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y a peso lento, estaba en una encrucijada: podía decirle la verdad a Sasuke y hacerlo cambiar su visión de Konoha, pero sería ejecutado por traición. O podía continuar entrenando al Uchiha e intentar acercarlo a la Voluntad del Fuego.

— ¡Auch! —Ese quejido le hizo reaccionar, era Hana quien estaba en el suelo — ¡Kakashi, fíjate por dónde vas!

—Lo lamento, Hana-San, estaba… con la mente en otro lugar, perdona —dijo el Jōnnin, mientras que la ayuda a levantarse.

— ¿Por qué ibas caminando como en transe, Kakashi? —preguntó la Inuzuka

—Acabo de descubrir algo y… no sé qué hacer —dijo Kakashi —Sensei me hizo prometer que no diría nada a nadie.

— ¿Tan malo es? —Preguntó ella y él asintió —Si necesitas hablarlo con alguien Kakashi, no dudes en pedirme lo que sea o lo que necesites.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke había vuelto al hospital y ahora además tenía quemaduras, necesitaba mejorarse, necesitaba entrenar, necesitaba… Una sombra apareció interrumpiendo sus pensamientos; era una chica de cabello rosa, ojos marrones, llevaba un sombrero y una vestimenta similar a la de Orochimaru.

—Mi nombre es Tayuya y vengo de parte de Orochimaru-Sama —dijo la chica, mientras que el Uchiha llevaba su mano a su cuello, donde estaba la marca —Si decides venir con nosotros, entonces saldrás de la aldea a la medianoche —la chica desapareció en un Shunshin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se acercó a la salida de la aldea.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun! —Gritó Sakura— ¿Qué haces?, ¿por qué no estás en tu habitación? —preguntó la chica de cabello rosa, preocupada por el bienestar de su amado.

—Esta aldea solo me hace débil —dijo el Uchiha —Me haré fuerte, mucho más fuerte, para poder matarlo.

—No te vayas, por favor —pidió ella —Pero… si en verdad debes de hacerlo, entonces déjame ir contigo. Déjame ayudarte, Sasuke-Kun

— ¿Tu, ayudarme? —Preguntó el Uchiha con una leve sonrisa —Eres fastidiosa, no hiciste nada por nosotros en nuestras múltiples misiones, solo eres una carga, ¿y crees poder ayudarme en aquello que me estoy proponiendo? —el Uchiha desapareció y reapareció frente a ella, dándole una patada en el vientre, sacándole el aire y dejándola en el suelo semi-consciente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke tomó camino, se encontró con los cuatro del sonido a quienes ordenó llevarlo con Orochimaru, pero no les agradó su tono, así que usaron al Uchiha como saco de boxeo, para luego encerrarlo en una caja.

 **Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.**


	23. Sasuke vs los hermanos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **23: Sasuke vs los Hermanos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki-Marvel o bueno: Kushina y los niños se encontraban en el patio de la casa entrenando, entrenamiento que se vio interrumpido ante la aparición de un ANBU.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la Jōnnin.

—Minato-Sama ha mandado a llamar a los equipos 11 y 12, para que completen una misión —dijo el ANBU.

—Kaito-Kun, ve por Tsuki-Chan y alcáncennos en la oficina —ordenó Kushina, el pelirrojo asintió, pero la mano de Wendy lo detuvo.

—Soy más rápida que tu, yo le avisaré a Tsuki, tu ve a la oficina —dijo la Dragón Slayer, mientras que desaparecía, mientras que los demás se retiraban para ver de que trataría la misión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Kaito, Saori y Kushina, estaban esperando a la otra pareja, quienes llegaron minutos despues: Tsuki y Wendy.

—Casi todos los Jōnnin se encuentran de misión, para lograr que la aldea se recupere por completo —explicó Minato —Damiyō-Sama no puede creer que hayamos sido atacados por Orochimaru y que él haya infiltrado a sus tropas, sin que nosotros nos pudiéramos dar cuenta. Por ello nos ha bajado el presupuesto y los Jōnnin están en misiones rango S para… —el instinto asesino de la Uzumaki lo hizo palidecer —Vayan y tráiganlo.

—Hai, Hokage-Sama —dijeron, antes de desaparecer en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Tsuki-Chan, necesito que emplees tu Sharingan para avisarnos si hay trampas! —dijo Kushina.

— ¡Hai, Kushina-Sama! —Dijo la Uchiha, tomando la delantera— ¡Uno de los enemigos está en frente! —todos se detuvieron, ante su rival.

— **¡Doton Kekkei: Dorō Dōmu no Jutsu! (Barrera de E. Tierra: Jutsu Domo Barrera de Tierra de la Nada Magnifica)** —exclamó el sujeto, mientras que los Shinobis de Konoha eran encerrados en un domo de tierra.

— ¡¿Una trampa?! —Gruñó una enfadada Tsuki, antes de realizar sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —la Uchiha lanzó un dragón de fuego, que enrojeció de la cúpula, antes de que la misma se reparara— ¿Pero qué rayos?

—Déjenme intentarlo —dijo Kaito— ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! —un clon apareció y le ayudó a juntar Chakra en la palma de la mano, creando una esfera— ¡Rasengan! —aunque pudo agrietar la cúpula, su Chakra fue absorbido.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Naruto, concentrando magia en sus manos, antes de colocar una mano frente a otra y contra su boca— **¡Enma no Ikari! (Furia del Demonio de la Llama)** —el rubio dejo surgir una llama verde, que calentó la roca, hasta fundirla— **¡Enma no Ken! (Puño del Dragón de la Llama)** —el rubio destruyó la cúpula, además de quemar a Jirōbō.

—Yo me encargaré de él, ustedes sigan —dijo Kushina desenfundando su Katana, mientras que los jóvenes tomaban camino.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Llegaron a un espacio el cual era un camino flanqueado por grandes paredes de tierra.

— **¡Tarenken! (Conexión de Múltiples Puños)** —escucharon.

— **¡Katon…!** —pero Naruko fue bombardeada por muchos golpes, por parte de Sakon, quien había salido de la nada.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —exclamó Tsuki, arrojando una esfera de fuego, la cual fue esquivada por su oponente.

Naruko creó un **Rasengan** , al cual le imprimió Chakra Katon, Sakon se tardó demasiado en darse cuenta del poder de ese Jutsu— **¡Katon: Rasengan!** —el sujeto fue quemado, por el Jutsu de su oponente y cayó inconsciente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡No podrán escapar! —Dijo una voz desde algún lugar del bosque — ¡Ahora están en mi red dorada!

—No sé quién es, pero su voz me irrita —gruñó Kaito— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —el pelirrojo comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, mientras que lanzaba esferas de viento en todas direcciones, destruyendo los hilos dorados, antes de que ante su persona, apareciera un sujeto con varios brazos.

—Veamos que tal lo haces, chico —dijo— ¡Kumo Nenkin! (Oro Pegajoso de Araña) —el sujeto creo espadas de oro, mientras que Kaito desenfundaba un par de Kunai's.

—Yo estaré bien, ustedes sigan —dijo Kaito, mientras que recubría los Kunai's con **Fūton**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡No llegarán hasta el Uchiha! —Dijo una chica de cabello rojizo, con una flauta en sus manos— **¡Mateki: Mugen Onsa! (Flauta Demoniaca: Cadenas Ilusorias de Fantasía)** —Saori, Naruto y Wendy fueron encerrados en un Genjutsu, pero Naruto y Wendy se liberaron antes.

— **¡Tenryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)** —exclamó Wendy, lanzando un rugido de viento, que mandó a volar a su rival, la cual le lanzó varios Kunai's— **¡Tenryū no Yokugeki! (Alas del Dragón del Cielo)** —Wendy generó viento con sus brazos y extendió los brazos hacia el frente, mandando a volar a su rival.

Los hermanos siguieron su camino, hasta dar con un sujeto que podía usar sus huesos como armas, pero Gaara y Rock Lee, aparecieron para enfrentarse al sujeto, dándoles a los Namikaze vía libre.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Valle del Fin**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

De primera mano, los hermanos no pudieron ver al Uchiha a causa de su alta velocidad, pero el **Taju Kage Bushin** , bastó para que cayera en una trampa, siendo sus clones atacados por el Uchiha, haciéndole gastar sus Shuriken's y Kunai's, además de hacerlo revelar su Taijutsu y cansarlo.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —exclamó Kaito, lanzando una esfera de viento de gran tamaño.

Sasuke rodó hacia un lado, solo para toparse con Naruko frente a él y recibir un **Rasengan** en el vientre. El Uchiha se puso de pie y preparó un **Chidori** , antes de lanzarse contra los Namikaze.

— **¡Suiton: Taihōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cañón de Agua)** —exclamó Saori, lanzando una esfera de agua, electrocutando al Uchiha.

— ¡ **Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —exclamó el Uchiha, se estaba cansado, pero Naruto se interpuso en su Jutsu y lo devoró, desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

— **¡Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra y Roca)** —exclamó Naruto, creando un dragón el cual se lanzó contra el Uchiha, golpeándolo sin piedad y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

—Malditos… bastardos —gruñó el Uchiha, mientras que su cabello se alargaba y volvía azul, su piel se volvía gris, en el puente de su nariz aparecía una cruz negra y un par de alas crecían en su espalda— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)**

— **¡Enma no Gōon! (Bramido del Demonio de Fuego)** —exclamó Naruto, liberando un chorro de fuego verde, que extinguió la llama del Uchiha, quemándolo.

Estaban tan cansados, por correr detrás de sus enemigos, por los enfrentamientos anteriores, que cayeron desmayados.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó, con algunas heridas menores, ya sanadas por su cuerpo de Dragón/Devil Slayer.

—Hola hijo, me alegra ver que te encuentras bien —dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo el rubio también sonriente, antes de tomarse la cabeza con el brazo derecho y aun con los ojos cerrados —Recuerdo… recuerdo que ataqué a Sasuke y conseguí herirlo en ese último ataque…

—Sasuke fue llevado con Orochimaru a causa de que Kabuto apareció —dijo Naruko, en otra camilla, los hermanos estaban en una misma habitación —Pero con las heridas que le causamos… —la joven sonrió.

—Escuchen niños —dijo Minato —Akatsuki estará buscando a Saori, pues ella tiene a Kyūbi, deseo que los **5** , vayan a un entrenamiento de 3 años, para enfrentarse a Orochimaru en un futuro —ellos asintieron, Minato se acercó a Naruto, Wendy y Naruko, abrazándolos, los miró y les sonrió— _"Tienen mi bendición"_ —Los **3** se sonrojaron y no dijeron nada.

 **N/A: Este es el final de: "De Dragones y Demonios", deseábamos finalizarlo hace ya mucho (eliminarlo), pero decidimos que lo mejor, era finiquitar este Fic, antes de dar inicio a un Fic más apegado al Naruto + Fairy Tail o más bien, otra versión de "El Destino del Caballero Kitsune"**


End file.
